Impossible
by PaperbackWriter17
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward wanted to prove how sorry he was about leaving, how much he loved Bella and how much she meant to him, so he broke all his carefully set rules and gave in to Bella's only request. But, vampires can't have children, right?
1. Pregnant?

**This idea came to me and I had to write it down. I promised myself I wouldn't start another full story until I finished Miracle, cause' I didn't want lots of unfinished stories around but I just wanted to write this one.  
I thought this would have been pretty cool if it actually happened.  
I don't own Twilight. *Sobs *  
Btw, in this story-as its set just after new moon- Charlie still hates Edward. So he's not exactly thrilled.**

I woke up and looked at the clock on the table next to my bed.

6:30 Am.

I groaned, and felt that all familiar feeling in my stomach again. I ran to the bathroom, just in time to throw up into the toilet. I rested my head against the side of the bath and I heard my dad walking into the bathroom.

"Hey kiddo, that's the third time this week. You okay? Maybe you're coming down with something"

"Dad, I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug, that's it"

"Okay, but if it gets worse then you should see Carlisle. Maybe he can give you something,"

I groaned. I did not want to be trouble to anyone

"Okay dad, but I'm fine" I sighed.

Charlie turned around and headed downstairs, I assumed he was starting to get ready for work.

Edward was hunting. But he promised he'd be back before I woke up this morning. Maybe he didn't expect me to be up so early.

I stumbled back to my room after emptying the contents of my stomach once more and fumbled to turn on the light.

"Bella, you told me you were getting better. Not worse"

I jumped at his voice and turned to look at me bed.

There he was. My own personal miracle. Sat on my bed looking at me, concerned, through those beautiful golden eyes.

"I am Edward, trust me, I wasn't sick as much as yesterday"

I started looking through my drawers searching for what to wear today.

"Bella, if you're not better by tomorrow, I'm taking you to see Carlisle, and I mean it"

"Fine Edward, but he will not find anything more than a stomach bug"

Edward sighed.

I made my way to the bathroom and got in the shower letting the water relax me

Afterwards, I got dressed and made my way downstairs for breakfast. Charlie had already left and Edward had left to go get his car and he would be back soon.

I started making eggs. This was something I had been eating a lot of lately and waiting for Edward to show up. Once the eggs were done, I sat down and started to eat them when there was a knock at the door. I got up to wash my plate as I shouted "come in" knowing he would hear me and sure enough, I soon found a pair of cold arms around my waste.

I turned around to kiss him, and he kissed me back. I liked the way he wasn't as guarded anymore.

He broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"Time for school, Bella"

I groaned but started walking to the door; I picked up my bag and got into Edward's Volvo.

When we got to school and out the car, we received the usual stares from Lauren and Jessica. They starting whispering after turning away. Edward grimaced and I was sure it was something in their thoughts.

We had Biology first and we made our way to class.  
After the first 10 minutes of the lesson, I started to get sick again; I just stood up and ran out with my hand over my mouth. I got into the bathroom and was sick again and I heard someone behind me.

It was Angela. She looked down at me sitting on the floor.

"Bella, what are you doing down there?"

"I got sick again. I've been getting sick all week in the mornings, I thought it was a stomach bug but even they don't make you this sick"

I groaned and threw up again.

"Maybe…." Angela Started..

"Maybe, what Ang?"

"Um…Nothing it doesn't matter, none of my business."

"No seriously, what is it?"

"Well, you said you've been throwing up all the time, and in the mornings, and I was thinking have you… well Y'know with Edward yet…?"

I cut her off.

"What are saying?"

"I was saying that have you thought you might be…pregnant?"

I shook my head

"No, defiantly not, when Edward was younger he had something wrong with him and Carlisle said he wouldn't ever be able to have children" I refused to even let my head process the idea of being pregnant.

"Bella, it wouldn't hurt just to see. People who can't have children have managed too conceive before, maybe it's a miracle.

I nodded. It made sense to say the least. This last week I have been sleeping a lot, crying, getting sick –in the mornings, mostly- and eating different foods. Maybe she was right. Or maybe I was just weird.

"Can you come with me to get a test? I do not want Edward to know what I'm doing just yet, and I don't think I could go on my own"

We left school then. I told Edward I did not feel well and that Angela was going to take me home. He tried to protest but I asked him to just trust me.

When we got to the store, I grabbed three pregnancy tests -to make sure-, bought them and headed home.

We headed up to my bathroom and I did what I had to do whilst Angela waited patiently in my bedroom. I walked into my room still holding the tests in my hand and I put them on my desk. After two minutes was up, I told Angela to check for me. I couldn't feel my legs right now.

She picked one of the tests and looked at me.

"Bella…" she started "I don't know what to say, either Congratulations or I'm sorry, but I'm going to stick with congratulations, because this is a miracle. It's positive, all of them are"  
I couldn't even open my mouth to speak, I couldn't feel anything anymore, but I did feel my hand go to rest on my stomach. I was having a baby. Edward's baby. _Our _baby. I was happy, very happy. But I was scared of Edward's reaction, Charlie's reaction. _Renee's _reaction. I gulped.

I saw Angela waving her hand in front of my face

"Hey, Bella you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, abit shocked but I'm happy, just worried about Edward's reaction is all"

"Don't worry, Edward loves you, everyone knows that. You will both get through this. You need to tell him though, tonight"

I nodded.

"Bella, I best get home, school was out about an hour ago. My mom will be wondering where I was"

"It's okay, just please don't tell anyone, not yet"

"Don't worry I won't" She smiled and turned to walk out the door

"Oh and Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" She smiled again and left me in my room. Alone with my thoughts. What was I going to tell Edward? HOW was I going to tell Edward?

I decided to take a shower to relax myself; I stood under the hot water thinking about my baby. _My_ baby; that was going to take some getting used too. I thought about what Edward would say, would he be happy, sad, angry, I was not sure. However, I knew I was happy. I loved this baby.

I got into some sweats and a t-shirt I had placed in the bathroom for after the shower and I made my way to my room.  
I turned on the light to see Edward at my desk, looking at the pregnancy test that I had put there before…

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Did it suck?  
Like I said, I wasn't intending on starting another story, cause' I would have many different ones to update. But this idea came to me. And I had to write it down.**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only


	2. Edward & Charlie

**Hello, this is the second chapter of the night, I wanted to post chapter 2 soon. So I did it now :0)  
I hope you like it.  
I don't own Twilight, never have, never will. A girl can only dream.  
**

**Chapter 2.******

His head turned to look at me and I had never seen this sight before. Edward Cullen, speechless. If this hadn't been so important, I would've laughed.

"Bella, please tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

That just shot down all my hopes of him being happy about this.

"Edward, it's exactly what you think it is, I'm pregnant"

I saw him look down to see my hand resting on my stomach.

He sat down on my bed with the pregnancy test still in his hand.

"I can't believe this," He groaned

I just starred at him in shock. Did he hate me? What was wrong?

"Edward, what's wrong, why are you upset, this is a good thing"

He shook his head and turned to look at me

"Who's?" was all he asked me

"What?" I didn't understand what he was asking.

"Who's is it?" he asked me

I was shocked he genuinely thought I would cheat on him.

"Edward, this baby is yours. I've only even been with you, how could you even doubt me like that?"

"Bella, vampires can't have children, you know that"

"No, I know that female vampires can't have children, since when has a human and vampire relationship been tested?"

"It still doesn't make sense," He groaned again.

This time he stood up, I thought he was going to leave again.

"Edward, please trust me, this baby is yours, please believe me, please,"

I was literally begging him. Edward turned around and saw me,

Before I knew it, I was on my bed with Edward's arms around me.

"Bella, I believe you, I promise you I believe you and I trust you too. It was a shock after 100 years of being told I couldn't have children and then my girlfriend is pregnant it's abit of a shock"

I understood where he was coming from.

"I know Edward it's okay, I was shocked too, but please just don't have such little faith in me again"

"Bella, love I promise you to never doubt you again. Ever" He vowed

I nodded and hugged him even more. That is where we stayed for the next few hours, wrapped up in each other's arms, talking about _our_ baby.

"So any ideas for names?" I asked him

"Bella, we _just_ found out you're pregnant, and you're already talking baby names?" He laughed "But I am curious, have you thought of any?"

"I thought of one for a girl, Renesmee. I was just messing around with the names Renee and Esme, and it came to mind. Too weird?".

"No it's perfect- it's one of a kind to" He grinned at me.

"I'm sure it's a boy though" I smiled.

We were so wrapped up in our little world that we both didn't –nope, not even Edward- hear Charlie pull up outside, walk in the house and walk up the stairs only to open my door and find me and my boyfriend-whom he hates- curled up on my bed, talking baby names. Thank god he didn't hear the baby name bit.

"Bella" Charlie almost growled, "You know the rules, Edward isn't allowed in your room"

"Dad… I'm sorry but it was important and me and Edward needed to talk, we needed a more private place, I'm sorry dad it won't happen again"

Charlie was still glaring at Edward who was not really doing anything; he was probably trying to work out how he didn't hear him.  
"C'mon dad, let's go, I'll get dinner started"

I jumped of my bed, and so did Edward, but in that movement, I heard something clatter onto my wooden floor. Charlie and Edward heard it to and three heads turned into the direction of the little white pregnancy test that hit the floor.

The minute Charlie registered what it was his face went a million shades of color. I think he may have stopped breathing at one point. When his face finally returned to normal-or as normal as it could be- he looked at me.

"You're pregnant." He stated

I took a deep breath

"Dad, I didn't want you to find out like this, I mean I was going to tell you but I only just found out today and…" he cut me of my rambling.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! YOU WERE RAISED BETTER THAN THIS ISABELLA" I flinched at his voice, and he turned to stare at Edward.

"YOU" he growled, glaring and pointing his finger at Edward "YOU LEAVE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, COME BACK, AND GET MY LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT, I CAN GUARANTEE YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HER AGAIN. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

I stepped in.

"Dad, Edward is NOT going to leave me again. I know he won't, he explained why he left, and it all made sense, it is not all his fault dad. We didn't even know I could get pregnant this baby; _our_ baby is a miracle dad. "

"What do you mean you didn't think you could get pregnant?"

"Mr. Swan" Edward started, "When I was younger something happened and Carlisle said it was impossible for me to have children-I guess that piece of information was wrong, but I want this baby, and I already love it. I love Bella too, more than my own life, and I promise I will never leave her again"

You could hear the sincerity **(A/N Is that the right word?) **in every word that Edward spoke.

I looked at Charlie, who's face had softened but he still wasn't happy about this.

"Bella, I'm not going to say I'm happy about this or proud, but I am going to say that I will stick by you through this, I promise you. And Edward?" He asked Edward turning to look at him  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"If you EVER leave my little girl again, and I mean EVER, I will personally hunt you down and kick you're a-"

I cut him off.

"Okay dad we know, go downstairs, we'll be down in a minute and I'll start dinner"

Charlie turned around and went to walk out my door, but before he did he turned to look at me.

"Oh and Bells?"

"Yeah dad"

"I leave you to deal with Renee"

I gulped and Charlie-who looked like he was trying to stop himself laughing- turned around and walked away.

**I could not stop writing today. And I don't know why, so here is chapter 2.  
I hope you like it, and I know if It were real Edward wouldn't doubt Bella, but if you thought you were infertile and then you're girlfriend ends up pregnant, there is going to be a little tiny bit of doubt in your mind. And I put that doubt in Edwards. It's okay tho, he knows it is his.  
**

**R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only**

-Bella :0) 


	3. Renée

**Heya, sorry for the long update. I HATE STUDYING, it stops me from updating.  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

I groaned.

"Bella, love what is it?"

"Renée, she is absolutely positively going to _kill_ me"

"Bella, breathe, she's your mom. She might be angry or sad, but she loves you it'll be fine"

Just then we heard Charlie shout

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU COMING DOWN, _HURRY_ UP"

I groaned again.

"He hates me now doesn't he?" I asked Edward

"He doesn't hate you, he's just very annoyed with you"

We started walking downstairs

"Edward, we don't _have_ to tell my mom do we?, I mean she probably most like-"

Edward cut me off

"Bella, you have to tell your mom you're pregnant, and I think you should do it today"

I sighed "Fine, I'll go do it now"

I walked into the kitchen and Charlie was sat at the table.

"Dad, can we have some privacy please? I'm going to call Renée"

My dad looked smug as he stood up and walked away-not saying a thing.

I sat down on a chair, grabbed the phone and slowly dialled my mom's number"

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Bella? Bella! I'm fine thanks sweetie, how are you? Charlie said you were doing better"

"I'm fine mom thanks, I'm much better now that Edward's home"

"Honey I'm glad, I don't approve of him leaving you, but I'm pretty sure he had his reasons and he came back, just tell him he'll have me to answer too if he does it again"

I laughed

"He won't mom, I know that."

"So Bella, why is it you're calling me? You usually email me unless it's something important, what's up honey?"

"Um…mom I kinda have some news and I don't know how you are going to take it, but please don't shout at me ok?"

"Okay Bella, what is it?" She sounded hesitant, like she didn't want to really know.

"Well I'm well, Um… "

"You're what Bella?"

"I'm" I took a deep breath "Pregnant"

I heard her intake of breath on the other side of the phone, as I waited for her response.

**Sorry, there's a cliffy and it's a short chapter, but I have more studying to do, so I posted this quick. I'll try and update soon. I hope you like the chapter.**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only  
-Bella :0) 


	4. Renée, part two

**Hey, I'm posting earlier again, because' I figured my teachers could live if I had a rest from studying.  
****Renée's reaction.  
Enjoy…**

Me: Dear Santa, for Christmas I would like to own Twilight  
**Santa: I'm sorry; I can't do that is there anything you want?  
Me: Jacob?  
Santa: No, not him either.  
Me: I don't own Twilight, OR Jacob Black :0(**

Chapter 4.

It was quiet on the other end of the phone for what seemed like hours

"Um…Mom? Are you there?"

"Yeah…um…sorry Bella, what did you say?"

"I said I was pregnant mom, me and Edward are having a baby" I smiled, and Edward put his hands on my stomach.

"Oh, Bella, honey are you sure?"

"Yeah mom, I have all the symptoms and I took three tests which were all positive"

she sighed

"Bella, how could you be so irresponsible?"

"Mom, save it, Charlie's already screamed at us. Edward didn't know he could have kids, something happened when he was little and Carlisle said he couldn't have kids obviously that was wrong, but please just be there for me mom, I need you right now."

"Bella, I will honey, I'm not happy about this, but I'll be there, whenever."

"Thank you mom, you have no idea what that means to me"

"Its fine Bella, Um…sweetie is Edward there?" She asked hesitantly

"Yes he is, why?"

"Can I talk to him?"

Edward held out his hand for the phone

I gave it to him and he put it to his ear.

"Hello" he asked Renée

there was a silence for a minute

"Okay Mrs Dwyer, what it is?"

More silence.

"I plan on having this baby with her, marrying her, and loving her for the rest of my life. I love her with all my heart. I love her more than my own life and oddly she loves me that way too. I know I'm probably not your favourite person in the world right now, after leaving and everything. But I can assure you I left for Bella's safety, I can't explain it properly but I'm back now, and I don't intend on ever leaving again, until Bella orders me away. You may think we are too young but I want this baby and I love it, and I love Bella too. I can promise you with all my heart I will ALWAYS love her.

I didn't know I had tears in my eyes until I felt one role down my cheek. Edward saw it and wiped it away with his hand.

He laughed at something Renée said

"Alright Mrs Dwyer…" he paused whilst she said something "Okay, I mean alright Renée, I best be going, mommy to be needs me, thank you for talking with me, see you soon"

He hung up and came to hug me, I looked up and kissed him, as usual we were both getting into the kiss, until I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to see Charlie stood there

He turned to stare at Edward

"Listen kid, I heard that entire thing with Renée, you really love Bella don't you?" His voiced sounded like he was admitting defeat. I internally smiled

"Truly I do, chief swan"

"Please, Edward call me Charlie" Wow he called him Edward, he just referred to him as "that _boy" _since he's been back, and what's up with that "Call me _Charlie_" he had insisted Edward called him "Sir" or "Chief Swan". Charlie must have hit his head.

"Thank you Charlie, I really mean it"

"No problem, but I swear if you ever and I mean _ever _ do anything to hurt her again, I will kill you, I have legal possesion of a shotgun"

We all laughed, even Charlie who was trying to be serious

"Don't worry, I wont leave, not until she orders me away"

"Never" I whispered

Charlie went to walk back into the front room as Edward called him back

"Charlie do you mind if Bella comes to my house, we still need to tell my family"

I gulped. I had totally forgotten about the Cullens.

**Was it OK? I didn't want her mom to be too bad, as she is in my other story. And as for Charlie, he just had to learn they were in love sooner or later. It's short again, I'm sorry. Studying SUCKS, but I'll get the Cullens reaction to be at least 5 pages long, if I can fit it in soon.  
Hope you like it.  
****R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only  
-Bella :0) **


	5. The Cullens

**Hey everyone. Thank you for your reviews :0)  
Enjoy!  
I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five: The Cullens.**

Charlie nodded and Edward took my hand and we walked out the door. I wasn't paying much attention to what was happening, all I remember was suddenly being sat in Edward's Volvo, and heading over to the Cullens.  
I didn't know what they were going to say, Carlisle seemed so sure vampires couldn't have children. I couldn't help but think that they might not believe me as Edward had. Surely Alice had seen this coming; surely my own sister would believe me. They knew how much I loved Edward.  
Edward didn't say much on the way there. He had noticed I needed time to think to myself and he had respected my wishes. All too soon we were pulled up outside the Cullen house. I still couldn't get used to the size of this place.

Edward was next to my door in a flash; I stepped out and looked around, as if looking for an escape route.

"Edward, do we have to do this? I don't think I can" I asked him

"Bella, they have to know, and besides they've heard us now, they want to know what's going on"

I groaned as he took my hand and we went inside.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett" Edward called them in a normal tone.

Carlisle and Esme appeared first, followed by Emmett and Rosalie and then finally Alice and Jasper.

Alice came running over to me with a big grin on her face

"Bella, I am so happy for you" she squealed as she hugged me

Everyone else looked confused.

"Everyone, Bella and I have some news" Edward told them

"You guys are getting married" Emmett shouted

"No, no we aren't" Edward said quickly, looking at me. I still hadn't properly given him an answer from when he proposed.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to talk; I couldn't say anything so I shot a pleading look to Edward for him to continue.

"Bella and I are going to have a baby"

It was so quiet in the room; you could've heard a pin drop.

Everyone, but, Esme, Edward, Alice and Emmett stared at me like I had just committed the worst crime in the world.

"How. Dare. You" Rosalie spat at me.

"Excuse me?".

"We let you in here, into _our_ family, we let you in on our secret and _this_ is how you repay us" She shouted at me.

"Would you like to tell me what I've done wrong" I asked her.

"You cheated on Edward. We all know you couldn't of done anything together, Edward is much too strong, and –"

Edward cut in,

"Rosalie, what happens between me and Bella in private does not concern you".

Her mouth dropped open

"You actually-"

Edward cut her off again

"Yes, Rosalie, I have a lot more self control than you give me credit for"

"Well, vampires can't have children anyway so it's obviously not Edwards" she spat back at me

"Yes they can" Carlisle whispered

We all starred at him in shock.

"Back when I was on my own, I heard this story of a male vampire and a female human having a baby, I didn't think it was true but I did some research and it was. Male vampires could father children and female vampires can't. Don't be mad at me for never telling you, I knew it would upset you, knowing Emmett could have children. I knew it would upset Esme too and maybe Alice. I had no idea Edward would've actually given in, or else I would've told them" (**A/N, In my story this really happened)**We all stood in silence until Rosalie broke it by storming off and into another room.

"Congrats you two, I'll go check on her" Emmett said as he was walking away.

It seemed as though all the awkwardness had gone and Esme came and hugged me

"Thank you for this, Bella. I'm going to be a grandma" She looked as though she could be crying

Alice was next

"Bella, Omgosh we get to go shopping for the baby and maternity clothes"

I groaned

"Alice, we have about 8 months to buy things for the baby, and I don't need any new clothes just yet. The second my clothes start to stop fitting me, or feeling too tight we can go shopping"

"Promise?"

I sighed

"I promise"

"Yay" she squealed and she skipped off pulling Jasper with her

Carlisle looked at us

"Do you mind coming with me to my office; I'd like to talk with you both".

We nodded and followed him.

We sat down in his office and he looked at us.

"Bella, do you have any idea how far you are?"

I thought about that for a moment

"Probably a month, give or take a few days"

"Okay, right, I assume you are going to keep the baby, yes?"

"Yes, of course I am"

"I would of told you, if I knew you would be intimate, and you could've put off being pregnant for a few years, until you were completely ready and just before you were changed. But its happened and I can see you're happy"

I smiled.

"Sure, it's a little early, and a big shock. I wasn't expecting to have a baby, I had pretty much given up on the fact that I could have children, but I'm happy, so it's all fine"

"Okay, I'll make a doctors appointment for you, you can go now."

Me and Edward left Carlisle's office and walked to his room. He was silent the whole time.

I walked into his room and saw he had put a giant bed in the middle of it.

I internally groaned. Pointless.

I went and sat down in the middle of the bed and Edward followed. Still silent.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him

"I'd wish I'd known" he mumbled, "Then I could've done something to prevent it"

I gasped and I felt a tear on my cheek

"You don't want this baby?"

"No, Bella that's not what I meant. Of course I want this baby, I've always wanted a family, always. And I since I met you I wanted nothing more then to start a family with you. But you're eighteen and still in high school, you're already giving up your life for me, I don't want the last months of it not normal"

"Edward, I don't care if I'm eighteen years old. This baby is _ours_. Mine and yours, we made this. And I love it and if I had known there is no way would I have tried to prevent it" I said through my tears, looking down onto the bed.

"Bella, love?" Edward whispered and he lifted my head up to look him in the eyes "I love this baby too, something we made, and I love you for giving it to me. I never wanted a family with anyone but you and you're giving me that, and actually to be perfectly honest If I had known, I might not of done anything either. I love you, both of you. And I'll always be here I promise. You two mean more to me that anything in this world"

It was in that minute, when he spoke those words that I wondered why I hadn't given him a straight answer when he proposed. I wanted to say yes; of course I wanted to say yes. I didn't care about what my mom and dad would say, I didn't care what the people at school would say and I didn't care if they thought I was too young and just getting married because I was pregnant. I was going to say yes.  
"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"That night you came back, you asked me something, what was it again? Something about if I wanted you to change me…" I trailed off

He looked confused for a minute before answering

"I asked you if you would marry me, why?"

"Yes" I whispered

"What?" he breathed

"Yes, I'll marry you."

His face lit up and a breathtaking smile came upon his face.

He hugged me and gave me a kiss before saying

"You have just made me the happiest man alive, but wait- you aren't just saying that because you're pregnant are you?"

"No, I wanted to say yes when you asked me before, but I was scared you'd leave again, but what you just said I know now, you aren't going anyway"

He gave me one last kiss before I yawned

"You need sleep, I'll take you home"

"No!" I almost shouted "No, I'll call Charlie, ask if I can stay here"

Edward handed me a little sliver cell phone and I dialled Charlie's number, he answered on the third ring

"Hello"

"Hey dad, it's Bella, I was just wondering if I could stay at the Cullens house tonight?"

"Is Edward going to be there" He questioned

"Yes dad, Edward's going to be here"

"Are you staying in Alice's room?"

I figured I'd tell him the truth

"No, dad, I'll be staying with Edward"

I heard him sigh.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bells," He said, I assumed he was as red as me right now

"Dad, I'm already pregnant, what's the worst that could happen" I said quickly

"Alright, Bella but no funny business, you got it? "Authority rang in his voice.

"Yes dad, bye, Oh wait- are you okay for dinner?"

"Yeah I'm fine; Billy and Jake came round so we ordered Pizza"

"Okay, bye dad"

I hung up the phone and yawned again, as I fell asleep in Edward's arms"

**JACOB'S POV**Charlie walked back into the living room after answering the phone.

"Was that Bella?" Billy asked him

"Yeah she wants to stay at Edward's house tonight. Usually she stays there when he's away and she has sleepovers with his sister but tonight she wants to stay with him." He called him Edward; he hadn't called him that in a while.

"And you're just going to let her stay with him? Are you sure that's wise" My dad asked. I had to laugh, right as if they'll be doing stuff they shouldn't be. Even the leech has better sense then that.

"I wouldn't worry Charlie; I hear Edward likes to stop things before they get too far. I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't even kissed properly" Cause of his fangs.

"Actually, I have to tell you something about that. I came home earlier and saw his car here, but they weren't downstairs so I went upstairs and they were curled up on her bed, it looked like she'd been crying. She said they were just talking and as they got off the bed something hit the floor. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. I told her I wasn't happy but….."

I didn't hear anything else Charlie was saying past "it was positive" I stood up shaking and my dad looked at me and gave me calm down look. Right as if I was going to freaking calm down.

"I have to go" I muttered as I ran out of the room and out the front door

I ran into the forest and phased. I just ran and ran, I didn't know how long for, but what I did know was that I was absolutely going to kill Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Seven pages. That's long for me and it's the longest chapter of this story. I hope that it's okay. I think Jacobs POV wasn't as good but I'm tired. This will probably be the last update until after Christmas. So I hope you all have an awesome Christmas and Santa brings you everything you wanted ;0)**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only…

-Bella :0)

P.s.) Add my on Twitter...

**/BellyBeanx  
**


	6. Conversations

**Hey. Thank you for your reviews. You guys ROCK. And you cheered me up with all the alerts I got. This might be the last update for a couple weeks; apparently it's funny to give us exams right after Christmas break so we have to study during them. Anyway, enough of my pointless rambling…**

Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. 

**Chapter Six: Conversations.  
**

When I awoke the next morning, I noticed Edward wasn't with me. I got out of bed and started to make my way downstairs. The house seemed strangely quiet.

"Edward" I called out. No reply.

"Edward" I called again, panicking now.

As I made my way downstairs the front door opened and Edward walked inside.

"Where were you?" I demanded as he came and hugged me.

"The rest of our family has gone away for the week hunting, and Esme wanted me to water the plants in the garden while she was gone, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up" He said as he kissed me.

"Oh, wait- you said they've gone away for a week?"

"Yes. I was rather hoping that you'd spend it with me actually" He said

"I'd love to, but there is no way Charlie is going to let me spend a week with you, _alone_" I sighed.

"We can try and ask him" He suggested

"Yeah, I guess. He let me stay last night"

My stomach rumbled.

"Breakfast time for the human" He said whilst picking me up and taking me into the kitchen.

He made me eggs, and when they were done he placed them down in front of me.

We sat in silence for a while; he was just watching me eat, but the look on his face made me think he was thinking about something. Finally he broke the silence

"Bella…" he started, I looked up at him, telling him to continue

"I was wondering… you know, with the baby coming and all I was thinking maybe you would um… consider maybe movinginwithme" He said the last part so fast, I barely heard him. He was nervous about he was asking me; that was for sure. He didn't usually stutter or mumble.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear the end" I asked

"I was just wondering if you would consider maybe moving in with me?" He asked, he looked down avoiding my eyes.

I was stunned, although I knew my answer.

"Yes" I whispered, his head shot up and that famous crooked grin appeared on his face

"Really?"

"Really, Really." I said, he picked me up and span me around, I was giggling until I felt dizzy.

"Edward…dizzy" I managed to choke out.

He laughed and put me back down into my seat.

"We should start looking for somewhere to live" He said once we had both calmed down.

"You mean, you didn't mean we'd be living here?" I asked confused

"No, I thought we could live on our own for a while, just me, you and the baby. Is that okay?"

"Edward, that's perfect" I smiled, then I groaned "I'm going to have to tell Charlie I'm moving in with you and that we are getting married."

"You really meant that?" He asked

I nodded

"He's going to kill us"

He grimaced "Yeah, I don't think I'll be there when you tell him"

I shot him a glare

"Kidding" He chuckled "Of course I'll be there, now get dressed so we can go to Charlie's, we need to tell him"

I walked up the stairs, and Edward followed. I asked if I could use his shower and when I was finished, I realised that I didn't have any spare clothes.

"Edward" I called

He came in the bathroom, and I was just wrapped in a towel. I blushed.

"What is it?"

"I don't have any spare clothes, I didn't know I was going to be sleeping over last night"

"I can see if Alice has any clothes you can borrow-"

I cut him off.

"Do _you_ have any clothes I can borrow? Like a pair of sweats and a t-shirt or something" I said whilst biting my lip.

His answering smile was that breathtaking crooked grin.

He left the bathroom for a few minutes before coming back in with a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt.  
I put the sweat pants on and I had to fold the waste a few times, before they stopped falling down, and then I put the t-shirt on.

I walked back into his bedroom and his eyes widened when he saw me.

He walked over to me.

"I like it when you wear my clothes" He whispered in my ear, and he started kissing me.

I had to stop before we got too carried away.

"Edward stop" I said, abit out of breath.

"We have to go to Charlie's"

He groaned, but we walked out to the car.

I was silent the entire car ride. I didn't know what to say. I think I was having an out of body experience right now. This time yesterday I was fine, now I'm pregnant, moving in with my boyfriend or _Fiancé_- who just happens to be a vampire- and about to tell my dad-the chief police- I was moving out. But the thing that shocked me the most; I was happy. Extremely happy. Edward was back and he loved me, and we were receiving the one thing we never thought we'd get.

We pulled up outside Charlie's and the cruiser was still there. I gulped.

"Can't we tell him later?" I whispered. I don't know why I was whispering, it was like he could already hear us.

Edward shook his head.

"Nope. He's seen us, if we just drove off, he'd be suspicious"

I sighed. Took a deep breath and opened the door of the Volvo.

As I got to the front door I knocked. Why was I knocking? This was my house.

I opened the door and walked inside.

"Dad" I called

"In the living room Bells"

Edward came up behind me and we walking in the living room together.

"Dad we need to talk to you" I said, his face immediately became suspicious, and he looked up at what I was wearing, raising an eyebrow. He frowned at us but muted the TV.

"What is it?" He asked

"Edward and I have come to a decision. Because of the baby coming we have decided that I am going to move in with Edward and that we are going to get married. Although, we are not getting married because of the baby, Edward proposed to me before we knew I was pregnant"

I let Charlie take all this information in.

When his face turned back to a normal color, he finally sighed.

"Knew this was coming" He muttered

"Where are you going to live? How are you going to afford it?" He demanded.

"My birth parents left me with a fair bit of money, which I now have access too, and we are going to look for somewhere to live, not too far away from Forks, so we can still attend school until graduation of course"

"So, you won't be living with your family then?"

"No, Sir we decided to live on our own for a while" Edward said.

Charlie mumbled something I didn't catch. Edward did though, and I could see him trying to stop himself from laughing. I made a mental note to ask him later.

"Dad, there's something else I wanted to ask you" I said biting my lip as I spoke.

"What is it now? You're pregnant, you're engaged and you're moving in together, what's next? you're about to fly of to Vegas to be a show girl?"

"No dad, be serious. Actually, I was going to ask if I could stay with Edward this week. The rest of his family have gone on a huge camping trip, and he's alone. And, we also kinda want to get to know what it's like to live together" The last part was a lie, and so was the bit about Edward being alone. He'd be fine on his own, and I know we'd be okay when we were living together.

"There's nothing I can say to talk you out of this is there?" Charlie asked.

"Nope" I said whilst shaking my head.

"Then, yeah, I guess you can stay with Edward this week." He said reluctantly

I grinned and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Help me pack" I said.

We both ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Edward pulled me into a hug.

"I have you to myself all week" He said to me.

"I know" I said "No interruptions, no vampire hearing, no Emmett to tease me and no Charlie down the hall, perfect" I smiled up at him.

We packed my stuff and after I said goodbye to Charlie we got in Edward's car and drove back to the Cullens house.  
As we were walking in, Edward turned to me.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you. Don't complain, Alice left you what to wear on her bed, so go in there and put it on. I'm going to get changed too and I'll meet you by the door"

I sighed but nodded.

I made my way up to Alice's bedroom and looked at the outfit she had laid out for me.

The dress was a short, strapless dress. It was sparkly all over and a dark purple color.  
And the shoes were flat. Thank you Alice. They were also sparkly but black. **(A/N, Outfit on profile)  
**She left me a little tub of eye shadow and some mascara and I put it on whilst trying not to poke myself in the eye and then I added some lip-gloss she left. I let my hair down and looked in the huge mirror that dominated one whole wall of Alice's room. I didn't look that bad really.

I made my way downstairs-carefully- and saw Edward stood there.

He was wearing a black suit and his hair looked even better than usual. He looked slightly… _nervous, _maybe? I wasn't sure what the right word was.

The second he saw me he was by my side.

"You look beautiful, love" He whispered in my ear.

I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him and as usual, I got too far into the kiss and he broke away.

"Bella, I don't have _that_ much self control, you won't get to see your surprise if you keep kissing me" he said.

"I don't care" I mumbled.

"You might not but _I_ do" He took my hand and we walked out to the car. I stopped by his Volvo but he shook his head.

"We are taking my special occasion car tonight"

I got in the car and we started to drive. We pulled up in a spot which I thought was familiar but I couldn't remember it.

"Bella" Edward said, I looked at him.

"Can you please put this on for me?" He asked holding up something, that looked like a blindfold "I'll carry you"

I frowned.

"You're expecting a pregnant person to wear a blindfold, so she _can't_ see where she's going?"

"Like I said I'd carry you"

I still refused.

"Please Bella" He said starring right into my eyes. His golden ones were scorching as I looked back into them.

Damn it! Edward Cullen has just officially dazzled me. Again.  
"Fine" I grumbled.

He put it on and helped me out the car. Then he picked me up, and began running. I closed my eyes-despite the blindfold- to stop myself getting sick. I had enough of that from the morning sickness. I didn't need motion sickness too.

When he stopped he set me down on my feet and removed the blindfold.

We were in our meadow. Only it had been transformed, there was a blanket in the middle of it, and there was rose petals scattered all over it. All around us, were a million candles, glowing. It was beautiful. I felt tears in my eyes.  
But, as I turned back to Edward, to say thank you, I gasped.

He was down on one knee holding out the most beautiful ring I've ever since.

"Isabella Marie Swan" He started "Before you I thought of myself as a monster, as a soulless creature. I had no reason to exist, I just did. But then I met you. And, from the minute I fell in love with you I realised that maybe I did have a reason for existing, it just took me so long to find it because I hadn't met you yet. Every day I thank God that he sent me such a beautiful, selfless and amazing person to love, and he sent me someone who by some miracle loves me the same way I love her. Thank you for that; just for loving me. So, Bella, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

I couldn't see, my tears were clouding my vision. I rubbed my eyes and my hand was unblackened, thank god Alice knew I'd need waterproof make-up.

"Yes" I choked out "Yes, Yes, a million times Yes" He placed the ring on my finger, stood up and kissed me. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as I could and we both went and lead on the blanket.

And so, our night began.

**URGGGHHH… When I was writing this** **I just couldn't get the words out. This took me three days to write, on and off, and usually it only takes me one at the most. So after three days, drinking loads of caffeine, and deleting and editing stuff; this is what I came with. It's not my favourite chapter of this story-though it**_** is **_**the longest- but, it's okay I guess. Sorry if it's bad. I tried. Should hopefully update after my exam which is in two weeks. Sorry for the delay, I **_**will**_** try and do it sooner. Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh, and do you think the baby should be a boy OR a girl. I have a name picked out for both, but I can't decide. Tell me in a review :0)**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only  
-Bella (0: 


	7. The Dogs

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but, my exams and all that crap is over and done with so FF has my full attention. Sorry if this chapter is short and has some mistakes, I'm writing it quickly and not on my computer so, I apologize. Enjoy.

TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

Chapter Seven.

We were wrapped up in a blanket that Edward had packed and led down on the rug Edward had laid out. My head was on his chest and he was playing with my hair when I heard- and felt- a growl go through Edward's chest. He quickly got up, threw my clothes at me and got dressed himself. I followed his silent request as he walked around picking up all our things, muttering to himself. I was just about to ask what was going on when he spoke.

"I know you're there dog" he said calmly, but I could tell that he was trying-unsuccessfully- to hide the anger and annoyance in his voice.

A giant russet brown walked out of the trees and growled at both of us. Whether he knew what we had just been doing or something else, Jacob was just as angry as Edward.

"Dog, listen and listen closely. The baby is fine, Alice has seen that the child will be a normal human. There is no threat to Bella or anyone else for that matter. The only person who will be under threat will be you if you or your pack of mutts harm Bella and our child. Consider us warned and run along now before you end up running with three legs" Edward growled.

What was he talking about? My baby a threat?

"What? Edward, what's going on?" I asked,

"It seems the dogs believe that our baby is a danger to humans"

"What? That's crazy it's just a baby, it's not going to hurt anyone"

Jacob growled again and Edward looked at him.

"No" he snapped "Absolutely no way"

"What?" I asked Edward

"He wants to talk to you, _alone_."

I was mad at Jacob, he was being stupid and the pack's thoughts about my baby were completely absurd, but, I needed to talk to him. Our last meeting wasn't on very good terms and he has been avoiding my calls and letters ever since. Of course, this meeting wasn't going to be a good one, but I needed to explain a few things. I owed Jacob that much.

"Edward, I'll be fine. Let him talk to me, you can stay in ear shot if you really want to but I need to speak to Jacob"

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella I don't think that's such a bad idea"

"Edward, he isn't going to hurt me, you'd hear it in his mind if he is going to or if he did"

"Fine. I'll be close by and I'll be able to hear everything, just call me if anything happens"

Jacob disappeared-to phase back- Edward kissed my forehead before walking away too.

"Do you have a death wish?" I turned around and saw Jacob there wearing the usual cut of jeans and no t-shirt. His voice wasn't friendly, or joking it was cold. This wasn't my Jacob this was Sam's Jacob.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back at him

"Bella, what has he done to you?" I could hear pain in his voice

"He didn't do anything to me, I'm pregnant, that's hardly a bad thing"

"Please don't say that out loud, it was bad enough hearing the leech say the words "my baby" I don't wanna hear it from you too"

"Jake, I know I hurt you, I know that, but please please stop being a jerk. Can't you see I'm happy? I'm happy about this baby, I want this baby"

"So you're just going to live happily ever after with your bloodsucker and your half vamp child"

"It's not going to be as easy as happily ever after but yes, and the baby is going to be human Jake, it's perfectly normal"

"Normal" he scoffed "You're pregnant with a _vampires_ baby, when is it going to sink in Bella, he's not human, He's going to end up hurting you. When are you going to realise that? You should be with someone normal and not having to have children at eighteen because he's going to end your life for you"

"Someone normal, like you? Yeah right, Jake, normal people can't phase into big giant dogs when they want too. And I don't want normal, I want _him_ Jacob. I love him, I don't care he's a vampire I trust him enough that he won't me. As for this baby, we didn't know. Carlisle thought that Edward couldn't have children so we didn't do anything to prevent it. I didn't just decide to have children now cause he's going to change me"

"I didn't claim to be normal, but I'm more human that him. Are you sure he didn't know? Are you sure he just claimed to not know about it so you could get pregnant and he could create another vampire without breaking the treaty?"

"Jacob, what the hell is wrong with you. Who put this crap into your head?" I asked him; I was trying to calm down. Too much stress wasn't good for the baby

"Sam thought that might have been the case, he thought the baby would hurt you" He muttered.

"Jake, I'm fine, Sam is wrong. The baby is _human_ Jacob. It's going to be okay , make sure you tell Sam that" I snapped

Jacob stepped forwards towards me. His face softened and he looked more like the Jacob I know

"Look Bella, I'm sorry, I don't like this, I don't think it's right, but, if you say the baby is fine, I believe you but the treaty still exists, they cannot create another vampire, that means you, and if the baby is a vampire it means the baby to. I'll try to understand and I promise you I'll reassure Sam, or at least try anyway"

"Thank you Jacob. It means a lot, really"

He came and hugged me. When he pulled away he said.

"How about I come round Charlie's this week and see you, we could catch up again, despite everything, I promise to try to be nice and try to be friends with you. I miss you Bells"

"I'm not staying at Charlie's this week. The rest of the Cullen's are away this week and me and Edward are getting used to living together"

"What?"

"In a few weeks Edward and me are going to buy a place for the three of us to live. This week we wanted a week alone to get used to that"

"For a whole week?"

"We wanted alone time"

"Urgh, too much information Bella" He said with a disgusted look on his face. I blushed.

"Anyway, he wants me to leave I can hear him moving around, and I have to get back to the pack anyway"

He gave me one last hug and with a quick "Bye Bella" he ran back into the forest

Edward came back out with a grin on his face

"What's got you so happy?" I asked him

"His thoughts when you said we wanted some alone time" He laughed

I shook my head

"C'mon lets go home"

He picked me up and walked us back to the car.

"You're walking?"

"I don't wanna hurt the baby"

"Tell me why I didn't get pregnant before"

We both laughed and we got back to the car.

We got in and drove home. I was starting to think Jacob and me were _starting_ to get on better terms.

**I hope it's okay. Like I said, I'm not at home and I'm writing this on my aunts computer which I am not used too. This took me an hour to write, and usually if I **_**really really**_** work on a chapter it can take me almost three days so this wont be that good.  
I hope you like it though, and I got the Jacob confrontation out of the way. I honestly think Jacob would understand, even though Sam convinced him the baby would be a danger, hearing it from Bella's mouth made Jacob realise.  
Anyway, I hope this was okay.**

R&R  
A good review or constructive criticism only please :0)

-Bella :0) 


	8. OBGYN,Gossip,&the wonders of high school

**Hey, I feel as though I have been neglecting "Impossible". "Miracle" is now finished so all of my writing time will be for this story, and hopefully I will update a lot quicker than usual.  
I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying extra hard to make this story good. I have no idea what happens at the doctors when you're pregnant so I googled it. It won't be brilliant and I'll probably skip over some parts, but, you know what I mean :0).**

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Chapter Eight.

"Honey, I'm home" I heard Edward shout as he came in the door, I had to giggle abit at his greeting.

"Hey" I said walking out from the living room into the hallway where he was, taking his shoes off.

"How was your hunt? I missed you" I said as I kissed him, he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to our room.

"It was good, I missed you though. What did you do when I was gone?"

"Nothing really, sat around, watched some movies, oh and I booked an appointment for us at the doctors to confirm everything"

He nodded. I yawned, I couldn't cover it up quick enough and he saw.

"Sleep" he said tucking me under the covers and getting in with me. I rested my head on his chest and he put his arms around me and started to hum my lullaby.

_The next day_.

Our appointment was at 12:00pm the next day, Forks hospital was only a few minutes away so we left at 11:45. When we got there we made our way to the waiting room. I gasped -and so did Edward- at who was sat in one of the other seats reading a magazine; Jessica.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Of all people, _Jessica _had to be here.

Wait, what was Jessica doing here?

I looked at Edward as we sat down.

"Edward" I whispered "is she pregnant?"

"No, her mom is, she's waiting for her"

"oh" I didn't know what else to say, it wouldn't be long until she saw us, it already looked like that magazine was almost finished. Maybe her mom would be done befo- "Isabella Swan?" _Damn it._

The second my name was said, Jessica's head snapped up she looked at me, then Edward and I could practically hear what her mind was screaming at us right now. I felt sorry for Edward.  
We didn't say anything, we just stood up, Edward took my hand and we followed the nurse into the room.

"Hello Isabella"

"Bella" I automatically corrected

"Sorry, Bella, I'm doctor Ryan. I'm assuming you're the father?" she said to Edward. He nodded and held out his hand

"Edward Cullen"

"Nice to meet you Edward. Now, you two think you're pregnant yes?"

I nodded.

"Okay, we'll start with some tests"

After all the tests were done and she had indeed confirmed that I was pregnant, she did some other tests and we were done.

"You're about a month along, and the baby should be due on march 22nd"

I nodded

"Here's a prescription for your vitamins"

I took the prescription and smiled

"Everything should be fine until your next check up but don't hesitate to call if anything feels wrong"

I smiled again, thanked her and we left. Thankfully Jessica had gone by the time we got out, but, I could pretty much guess the whole of Forks knew by now.

When we got in the car I started to panic

"Edward, she saw us, she's probably told everybody. I don't want anyone to know yet"

"Bella, breathe, it'll be okay. We'll get through this, it doesn't matter what people think or say, we know we aren't just two normal teenagers who made a mistake, sure, our baby wasn't planned but it isn't a mistake and we love it"

I concentrated on breathing and nodded. He was right, I didn't need anybody judging me. This was our baby not theirs.  
_One Week Later._

The week me and Edward had spent together was almost over. It was a week everybody got off school but now it was Sunday night and after that amazing week off we had to go back.  
Despite Edward convincing me everything would be okay I was dreading school tomorrow. All the Cullens –minus Carlisle and Esme of course- would be there, but, somehow that thought didn't comfort me the way it should. And, much to Edward's dismay, Sunday night, I didn't get much sleep, and his shirt was tear stained. Drat these hormones.

The next morning as we all made our way to school I got a horrible feeling in my stomach and it wasn't sickness. I was dreading this. I didn't want to go; I wanted to stay at home with Edward.  
All too soon we pulled up at school, the second we got out the car everybody looked at us.

I could hear the whispering and I could see the stares but I'm sure Edward had it worse.

Angela came running over.

"Bella, I swear to you, I didn't say anything, I don't know how everyone found out, but I promise it wasn't me"

"I know Ang, Jess saw us at the doctors when we had our appointment"

She nodded in understanding

"Why would she tell everyone, that's just mean?"

"I know. But, it's okay, we'll be fine"

She nodded and turned to Edward

"Congratulations Edward" she said

"Thank you, and thank you for helping Bella before"

"No problem, don't mention it"

She walked back over to Ben who smiled and waved at us.

When we were walking through the halls, the whispers were louder, and the stares were less subtle.

"_Think it's true?"_

"This time last year he wouldn't look at anyone, and now she's pregnant"

"Wonder if they'll get married"

After hearing that one, I touched the ring around my neck.

Other than the Cullens, Charlie and my mom no one else knew we were getting married and we were going to keep it that way. We knew that everyone would assume it was because of the baby and we didn't want that. We were going to have a small ceremony after graduation, just our family, and because they are the Cullens "extended family" the Denali's are invited. I wasn't looking forward to meeting Tanya. I knew she liked Edward, and had made several attempts for him to date her before, and even though Edward told me there was nothing to worry about. I didn't want to meet her.

The bell rang. My first lesson was Trig. I groaned, I sat by Jessica in that one. Edward walked my to my class and kissed me before I went inside.

Jessica was already there; practically jumping out of her seat.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Jess" I said, her face fell, I think she understood I did not want to talk.

"How are you?" She tried again.

"I'm okay, you got the whole school talking about my personal life, but I'm alright"

"Actually I didn't. I told Lauren, she told everybody else"

"Well obviously, she's known to do that, she was obviously going to say something"

"I'm sorry Bella" she said, looking down.

"It's alright, really, I'm abit annoyed, I didn't really want anyone to know yet, but, it was bound to come out sooner or later"

"So it's true then?" She asked, eager now.

I nodded

"Omgosh, you actually slept with Edward freaking Cullen" She said abit to loud and everyone looked at us. I blushed, Jessica carried on pretending she didn't notice, but she quieted her voice so only I could hear it.

"How was it?"

"Jess, that's private" I didn't stumble at all, or blush. I meant it. I wasn't discussing mine and Edward's personal life with anyone.

She groaned but didn't say anything else.

The day passed very slowly, but, despite the whispers and stares, everything was okay, until biology.

_"Can Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan come to the principal's office please?"_

  
I think I was pretty sure what this was about. As we got there Lauren was walking out with a smug grin on her face, we ignored her and walked into the office. We sat down.

"It has been brought to my attention that you are pregnant Miss Swan, is that correct?"

I nodded

"What were you going to do about school?"

"Well, graduation is only a month away, I was wondering if I could stay until I graduate?"

"I'm sure that would be okay. There are a few things we need to sort out, like getting you out of gym and everything"

"I'll speak with her gym teacher don't worry Principal Greene" Edward said.

After that we were excused, and we made our way down to gym. As promised Edward spoke to Coach Clapp, who was very surprised, but, let me off doing gym. Pregnancy does have it's upsides.

The day didn't go so bad, except from a few comments, or looks from people, most people were happy. It was mainly Lauren and her friends that said things, but, I guess they just didn't understand.

As we made our way back to the car I groaned at thinking that I'd be back with Charlie tonight. However, Edward and I were starting house hunting soon, so I'd be back living with Edward soon, and the thought of that made me smile.

**Chapter sucks, I know. But I'm soooo tired. I'm being shouted at to get off the computer (I bless the day I get my own laptop) and I didn't know how to end the chapter. As I said before I don't know much about what happens at the first check up. So sorry if I got something's wrong (I DID GOOGLE IT) but, most things I skipped past. Anyway, hope this was okay.**

R&R  
If you've got something bad to say Constructive Criticism only, no bad reviews please :0)

**-Bella: 0) x **_  
_


	9. House hunting and hospitals

**Hey. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I just didn't know what to write. Seriously. I started writing chapter nine on my computer, but, I just couldn't finish it. So when I was using my dad's laptop today ( I pray for the day when my mom buys me my own) I suddenly got a leap of inspiration. I was intending on putting everything in the chapter, in the chapter orginally, I just didn't know how to word it. But, anyway enough of the stupid rambling authors note. And here is chapter nine of impossible. **

**Chapter Nine. **

"Edward, I liked that one, I liked the one before,_ and _the one before that, why do we need to look at another one?"

"Because, Bella, I want my family to live in a nice house, and I want the best for them. Is that so much to ask?"

I sighed "I guess"

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it

"Trust me" he said softly before turning his attention back to the road.

We were house hunting. And It was hard. I don't know how many houses we had looked at today, I didn't even know there was this many houses in Forks. My feet were hurting, I was hungry and I was tierd, but, Edward had had a smile on his face ever since I told him I was pregnant, if he was human his face would hurt. And because he was looking forward so much to "his family" as he said _alot_. I couldn't make myself complain and spoil his fun. So I kept my mouth shut and trailed behind him whilst he picked out possible hazards, and things wrong with the houses we were looking at.

"We're here, love" he said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I opened the car door, but, he was already there. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. Everyone seemed to be helping me alot these days. I wasn't an invalid.

He walked us to the front door of the house. This was a new house. No one had lived in it before, but, I still wondered what Edward would find wrong with it. Maybe there was a mark on one of the walls or something. We met our Realtor, Helen, at the door of the house. Edward had found the best realtor in Forks, and again, I didn't even know Forks had realtors. She had a smile plastered on her face too; it had been there all day. But, she was-like me- getting tierd of all the house looking. I felt sorry for her, she had to do this everyday.

"Hello Mr Cullen" she said brightly. I could not do her job. Act happy. All the time.

"Hello Helen, thank you for showing us this last house" Edward replied politly, but, you could see he just wanted to get inside.

She unlocked the door, and let us inside.

It was beautfiul. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't say I was in Forks anymore.

The living room was very large and it had cream walls. It had a white fire place in the middle and wooden flooring. It was a cozy room, perfect for a family. The kitchen was HUGE. It almost seemed like a waste when Edward wouldn't even be eating in it. The house had four bedrooms. So we'd have two spare rooms. The master bedroom had an en suite bathroom, and there was another bathroom upstairs too. It had a big garden, very green, but it was Forks. But it had a patio too, somewhere to sit in the sun. One of the best parts of the house, was its huge fences. Edward could go out in the sunlight. No one would see. It was pefect.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me, he was pratically boucing

"It's percect" I said, then sighed "Go on, whats wrong with it?"

He chuckled "Nothing, you're right, it's perfect"

I grinned and he hugged me.

I saw him go over to Helen and start talking to her about all the details of the house, whilst I had another look around. It was perfect. I could see myself living here, with Edward and our baby. I could see him or her running around the yard, or playing with their toys in a nursery. I wanted this house.

"Bella, could you come here a moment?" I heard Edward call.

I walked back into the living room where they were talking and Edward's face looked annoyed.

"I am under the impression that you are interested in this house, correct?" Helen asked me

I nodded.

"Well you have some competition, another family has also shown intrest and placed an offer down. A quite high offer too"

Edward was trying not to smirk. I didn't know why.

"Whatever they have offered, i'll double it" He told Helen.

"Thats $500,000, thats alot of money"

"Yeah it is. Edward can I speak to you for a minute please?" I interjected once I had picked my jaw up of the floor.

Helen gave us some privacy whilst we talked it over.

"You cannot spend that much money on a house we aren't going to be living in very long. That's crazy Edward. I thought we agreed on Chicago, we need money for a house there too."

Me and Edward had decided to move to Chicago next. We wanted to be on our own for abit, just us and the baby. The Cullens were said, but, they understood.

"Bella, i've said it before but, I'll say it again. Money is not an issue for me, at all. We will be living in this house for at least a year and I was thinking once we got to Chicago, we could live in my old house"

My jaw dropped again "It's still there?"

He looked amused "Yes Bella, it's still there. I bought it in a different name a few years after becoming a vampire, I've just pretended for it to be passed on through generations each time, but it's always been me buying it. No one else has ever lived in it"

I looked worried "If no one else has ever lived in it, and the last time you were there you were sick, wont the illness still be there"

"No. I've done the house up. I kept my parents and my possesions there, but, the house has been cleaned and everything is fine"

"Are you serious? You already have a house?"

"No love, we already have a house"

I grinned.

"So you're going to buy this one too? $500,000 is alot of money"

"But, you want this house, and it is the best house we've seen all day."

"I don't care, if you are buying this house because I want it, no way. You are not spending that much money on something I want. We only need a small place for now"

"No Bella, no one else has ever lived here, I like it, it is the best house we've seen overall, and I want it too. Maybe I'm buying it for myself. I could do that if you like, and then just ask you to move in with me. And as my wife, I'd expect you to say yes" His smile was angelic.

"Are you sure the money isn't a problem"

" Bella, do you know how much money I have? Maybe you should look at my bank accounts sometime, it'll be yours too remember? What's mine is yours?"

"Fine. Buy the house; for _yourself_ and then ask your future _wife_ to move in with you. And I will not be looking in, or using those back accounts."__

He grinned triumphant. Stupid vampires.

He went back to Helen and started sorting the stuff out again. I knew there would be alot of finacial aspects involved, and alot of paperwork. I made a promise to myself to let Edward deal with that side of things. I'd just move in.

Helen had told us she'd be in touch, and they're would be paperwork to fill in, and things to transfer, my hopes of staying out of it went down the drain. I had to sign paperwork too. Edward had put it in _both_ our names.

He pulled up outside my house. I was back living with Charlie, he didn't want me living with Edward untill we moved in together. He said- very awkwardly- that he wanted me home, so he could spend some time with me before I went off becoming a mom and all that. Of course it then actually set in that I was going to become a mom, and I had cried. That had only made the moment more awkward. He had to call Edward who came and calmed me down telling me over and over that I was going to be a great mom and all that. I still had my doubts. But, I wanted to spend time with Charlie too. I hadn't told him about Chicago, and I knew that when he found out I was going to be in a different state, and no college, only diapers and late nights, he was going to be devestated.

Edward helped me out the car again and I held back a sigh. Charlie wasn't home. Fishing again probably. I was very grateful for Billy, he wasn't happy with me. Because of the baby, but, he didn't show it to Charlie and he stayed his friend. Charlie remained oblivious.

I went upstairs into my room, Edward was behind me. Renee had emailed me and I needed to reply. I sat waiting for my computer to load. It was wierd waiting for the internet here to load. The Cullens all had laptops, fast ones. And I had been living there for the past two weeks. I had been used to using that.

_Bella,_  
_How are you and Edward? Everything okay?_  
_Have you found out more about the baby? Do you know how far along you are, or when you are due?_  
_It will just be me coming for graduation. Phil broke his leg playing baseball and can't travel._  
_Speaking of graduation, what are you doing afterwards? What about college? What's Edward doing.?_  
_See you soon. I love you._  
_Mom._

Thats why I didn't reply to her message before. Like Charlie, Renee didn't know about Chicago either. And I knew, when she found out about no college. I'd get a lecture. A big one.  
And she kept asking the question, How are you and Edward? She didn't mean it litterally, she meant our relationship. Renee was more forgiving of Edward for leaving, but, I knew she was expecting him to leave again.

_Mom,_  
_Me and Edward are doing great. Everythings fine, we found a house today._  
_Yes we did. I had an appointment with the OBGYN the other day and I'm about a month along and the baby is due in march._  
_Still not sure about after graduation mom, there's going to be a baby now. And Edwards happy to do whatever I do. We're getting married mom._  
_See you at graduation. I miss you._  
_I love You._  
_Bella._

I sent my reply, and turned around to face Edward. He was closer than I thought he was and he leant down to kiss me. It was supposed to be a short kiss on the lips, but, as usuall I overreacted and threw my arms around his neck. He had no reason to pull away any more, and I used this as an excuse too many times. But I didn't mind, and neither did Edward.

As our kiss got more passionate, Edward let out a small moan and I smiled against his lips. He lifted my out of the computer chair and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried us over to the bed. He put me down on the bed, but he was still kissing me, and my legs were still secure around his waist. I felt Edward's tongue against my mouth asking permission to enter and I granted it. I moaned, and tried to remember to breathe as I felt Edward's hand slip under my t-shirt and move upwards. I reached down and found the hem of his shirt, and tugged on it. He moved backwards so I could lift it over his head. I ran my fingers down his chest and he moaned again-my favourite sound in the whole world. He started to undo the buttons on my shirt, and just as he pushed it of my shoulders a cough came from the doorway.

We both froze and turned our heads to the direction of the noise. Charlie was stood there, with his arms folded against his chest, and even though he was bright red, he had a very angry look on his face. Edward finally managed to move again and he sat up and retrived his shirt which I had thrown somewhere in my room, and I picked mine up and started to do up the buttons on my blouse. I didn't look at Charlie the whole time, I just kept my face-which was flaming red- down, eyes looking at my shirt. When Edward and I were both done, we looked at each other and then turned our heads to Charlie who coughed again.

"Not in my house" he said, his voice full of authority. Cheif Swan had appeared "And just in case, you decide to not follow this rule, shut your bedroom door. I did not want to witness that" and with that he shut my door and I heard him walking down the stairs.

"Why didn't you hear him?" I hissed at Edward.

"I was distracted. When I'm with you like that I block everything else out. I don't want to listen to anyone else when I'm with you" He said.

"Okay, don't worry about it. I'm pregnant, it's not like he didn't know we were past the kissing stage" I laughed and so did Edward.

We made our way downstairs and Charlie was in the living room. I went to the kitchen to start dinner. Once again Edward excused himself from dinner and went to watch TV. Charlie decided today to be completely out of character and be completely observent.

"You haven't mentioned anything about college, Bells" he started "Get any letters back?"

I almost choked on a piece of my steak

"A few dad" I said. But, I was sick of lying to Charlie; he deserved the truth "It doesn't matter though, it doesn't matter who sends me acceptance letters anymore"

"Why not Bella? I think it matters where you go to school" He demanded

"I'm not going to school dad" I said quietly, but he heard me, his sharp intake of breath told me that "Neither is Edward. We've decided this baby is our main priority now dad"

"Bella, you can have a baby and go to college, You have all the Cullens and even me if it comes to it, to babysit you aren't alone"

"We're moving to Chicago" I blurted out "alone"

"What?" he was really angry now.

"Edward and I decided to move back to Edward's hometown for a while, just us and our baby. And don't tell me I'm ruining my future, Edward and the baby is my future. Not going to college doesn't bother me much. Maybe I'll take some online courses or something, but, I'm not going to college dad. And I'm so sorry if this dissapoints you" I looked down.

"Bella" he sighed "of course it dissapoints me. I wanted you to go to college and get an education before getting married, or having kids, or moving out alone." Charlie met my eyes then. "But, I only wanted that because I didn't want you to make the same mistake your mother and I did. I'm not saying you're a mistake, not at all, but, I always thought that no one would be good enough for you and I didn't want you to get hurt if something happened. Last September confirmed that for me. But, Edward came home. And that is what is different about my story. He left for eight months, came home, and you just took him back like that. That's love, Bella. If you didn't love someone completely you wouldn't take them back like that. And I know by the way he looks at you he feels the same way. So yes, I'm dissapointed, but, I'm not angry, because I know you're doing the right thing, and that none of this, no matter what some people might say, is a mistake. This makes you happy, so I'm happy. I promise" He took a deep breath "Just make sure you come to visit, I want to take my grandchild fishing with me"

I blinked stupidly at Charlie, and I felt the tears sting in my eyes.

"I'm really glad I came to live with you dad" My voice broke.

"You're just saying that because of that boy"

"No I'm not" I said, and I got up walked round the table and threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. When I pulled away he kissed my forehead.

"I love you dad"

"Love you too kid" his voice was rough, he kissed my head one last time before walking into the liviing room.

When Edward "left" for the night, I went straight up into my room to wait for him. I figured he wasn't going to be here for a while. So I got in the shower, thinking about mine and Charlie's conversation. I really was going to miss my dad, but, I knew I could visit for at least a year. Due to my pregnancy I wasn't going to be changed for a while. We decided when the baby was about two years old. I didn't want to be twenty I had begged to be changed right after the birth but, Edward had argued with me to wait that long, insisting it didn't matter how old I was. I wouldn't budge but when he finally asked me if I wanted to baby to be about three when I could finally see him or her. I caved.

Walking back into my room, wrapped in my towell, I almost screamed when Edward was already there. He saw my reaction and his eyes were full of amusment. I had to laugh too. When I had gotten ready for bed in one of Edward's t-shits and a pair of old sweats and I curled up into his arms and fell to sleep at the sound of my lullaby.

* * *

It was monday. Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all hutning today, and Edward had demanded that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle "look after me" I was pregnant, not disabled. I had held my tongue though, I didn't want Edward leaving after we had had an arguement.  
I wasn't looking forward to school without Edward. People were definatly going to say things to me, without someone there with me. Maybe I'd sit by Angela at lunch, she wouldn't say anything.

Charlie had already left when I came downstairs, I dragged breakfast out as long as I could but if I was any longer i'd be late for school. I put on my coat and walked out into the rain.

I pulled into the school parking lot and I knew people's eyes were on me. I hadn't driven my truck in such a long time, Edward always took me too school, so people were shocked to see me getting out of it.

School dragged on, I was bored without Edward. Lunch couldn't come quick enough, but, as I was walking to the stairs that led down to the cafeteria with Angela and Ben, Lauren stepped out in front of me.

"Hey Bella" she said

"Hi" I mumbled back and tried to move pass her. I failed.

"Where's Edward"

"Away with his family"

"Not bored yet then?" she taunted

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded

"Well, now that you're pregnant, and going to get fat, and not be able to help Edward's...needs, I just wouldn't be suprised if he got bored" she had a smirk on her face.

I tried to push pass her this time, but, I think I may of pushed her too hard, cause' she pushed me back, and because I really am the worlds clumsyest person, and a complete danger magnet I fell down the stairs. It all happened very fast. I remember falling and I remember a shooting pain in my stomach and blood. Alot of blood. Then came the shouting.

"LAUREN, YOU IDIOT. SHE'S PREGNANT!!" A voice screamed. Angela; that voice was Angela.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me" That was ben.

"Call Emmett" I whispered before everything became black.

EMMETT POV

"I'm gonna kick your ass this time Jazzy" I said, nudging him.

"No you're not, and don't call me Jazzy" He nudged me back, and grinned.

Carlisle was reading a book, but, he was watching us more. We were more amusing.

My cell phone went off and I looked at the called ID. Bella. I paused the PlayStation and answered the phone.

"Hey lil' sis, hows it going"

"Emmett? This is Ben, Bella's friend from school" Ben... Ben... Oh, Ben Cheney, I knew him.

"Hi Ben, what are you doing with Bella's phone?"

"There's been an...accident" He was very hesitant...Wait, Accident?

"What kind of accident" I growled into the phone

"It's Bella" he took a deep breath "she was pushed down the stairs and there's blood. Alot of blood, she told me to call you before she passed out"

Jasper and Carlisle had heard the whole conversation, and I hung up before he finished his sentance. We were at the school in a crazy amount of time, and ran inside.

There she was. On the floor, with a million students surrounding her.

"Move out the way" Jasper shouted. They all jumped and moved

Carlisle ran over to her, took one look and picked her up.

"We have to take her to the hospital, I think she may have miscarriage, she hit her stomach falling down the stairs"

I was speachless, the whole way to the hospital. Miscarriage. That word kept floating around my head. No baby Cullen. This was going to kill Bella... and Edward. After everything they'd been through life just couldn't give them one little thing.

Getting to the hospital was a blur. But we finally got there and Carlisle took Bella to a room. Me and Jasper stayed outside and decided to phone Edward and Charlie. Jasper took Edward, I took Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Cheif Swan? It's Emmett...Emmett Cullen"

"Hello Emmett, what can I do for you"

"There's been an accident, Bella's at the hospital, she fell down the stairs at school. How quickly can you get here?"

I just heard the phone hang up and fifteen minutes later Cheif Swan came running into the hospital. Spotted me and ran over.

"What happened"

"Not completely sure. Got a call from one of her friends saying she got pushed down some stairs, me, Jasper and Carlisle just went straight to the school, and then here. Jasper's getting hold of everyone else. They all had to go away for a few days, but they'll come home the second they find out. Edward's going to be a wreck"

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded

"Not sure yet, haven't seen Carlisle since we got here"

"And the baby?"

I shook my head, and he seemed to understand, he sat down and I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

Five minutes later, I heard a massive crash and a completely rain soaked Edward came running through the door. With everyone else on his heals.

He came straight over to me, and demanded

"Where is she?"

I pointed to the door, and he ran into it.

A few minutes later Carlisle and Edward both walked out.

Charlie stood up

"How is she?"

"She's stable, shes going to be fine. But, I'm not sure about the baby. She lost alot of blood, and it did look like she was having a miscarriage, but, there was something different about it. It could go either way" Carlisle said.

Edward sank down to the floor, and leant agaisnt the wall with his head in his hands. Alice went and sat by him and put her arms around his shoulder. He started sobbing into his hands, whispering the words "my baby" over and over again.

**Sorry if it's crap. On my dad's laptop, not used to it. Probably loads of spelling and grammar mistakes, if there is I apologize. Also, I'm tired, i've been tired the last few weeks, but, been unable to sleep properly so it builds up. Thats why this chapter isn't brillaint and why I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like it, and it's a evil cliffhanger I know, but, I like where it's going. If you don't like it the cliffhanger, just remember, it's a half vampire baby. Thats all you're getting for now :)**

**R&R**  
**If you've got something bad to say, constructive critisim only please.**

**-Bella :0) **


	10. I promise you, we're going to be okay

**Unless Stephenie Meyer has turned into a fifteen year old freak with glasses, I do not own twilight.**

Chapter Ten.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was all I could hear; it felt like my ears only had one frequency.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Wouldn't that noise ever go away?

I managed to open my eyes, and they took in the big white room. I didn't even know where I was.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

What was that? It was getting annoying.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" Someone asked me. He sounded like an angel

I tried to speak, but, no sound came out. So I squeezed whoever was talking to me's hand.

"Oh thank god" the voice muttered "Carlisle come here" it shouted louder

I heard a door open and someone else walk in.

"Bella, can you hear us" I squeezed the angels hand again.

"Bella, it's me, Edward, do you remember?"

Edward. Edward. _Oh…Edward._

I moved my eyes and they landed on his face. Edward.

Suddenly, a rush of images came into my mind.

School. The Stairs. Lauren. Pushing. Falling. That shooting pain in my stomach. Blood.

A lot of blood.

The baby.

"Edward" I croaked out, my voice was really rough "the baby. I lost the baby"

"Shh love, the baby's fine now"  
My baby was fine. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

But then the words set in. _Now._

I used all my strength to push myself up into a sitting position.

"Now?" My voice was an octave higher than usual "what does that mean?"

"Bella, you lost a lot of blood, and it did seem like you were having a miscarriage" we both cringed at the word "but, Carlisle thinks if you rest, the baby will be fine. He has more theories but, Charlie and Renéeare outside, so we'll explain all that later"

I nodded

"Renée?"

"Yes, Bella, you've been in a coma for three weeks"

Three weeks.

"What about school, my finals"

"Bella, you fell down a flight of stairs, and you're worried about school" he sighed "We haven't spoken to the school, Charlie just told them you wouldn't be in, and Carlisle said I wouldn't either, everyone else said they would continue to go, to kept up with appearances. Charlie called Renée after you fell, and she insisted she was coming to see you"

I nodded again and yawned.

"Sleep, you need rest"

He hummed my lullaby and I slowly feel asleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, it wasn't Edward who eyes I met with first.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?"

"Better" I croaked

"You gave us all quite a scare there baby, you need to be more careful"

"I was careful" I protested

"Bella, you fell down a flight of stairs, can you try not to be so clumsy, I know it wasn't your fault but-"

"Mom, I didn't fall, well I fell, but I didn't trip. I was pushed"

Her face paled.

"What" she managed to get out.

"I didn't trip, I was pushed"

My mom's face was livid

"WHAT" she screamed, just as Edward walked in the door.

He frowned

"Did you know she didn't fall down the stairs?" She asked him, his face got angry, he already read it from her mind

"What, what do you mean?"

"She was pushed"

I don't think I've ever been scared of Edward since I met him. But, now I was, his face looked terrifying.

"What" he growled and then came over to my bed

"Who pushed you, Bella?" he demanded

I was too shocked by the tone in his voice, that I didn't respond

"Who pushed you?"

"Lauren" I whispered, and then swallowed the lump in my throat "Lauren pushed me"

He growled again and the look I saw on Renée's face probably mirrored my own.

"Edward, calm down." I pleaded "Killing someone isn't going to help anybody"

Renée laughed, trying to make light of the situation, but, it was a very nervous laugh.

"Bella, how can you ask me to be calm? That, that, evil…bitch, pushed you. I could've lost you; both of you"

I had never heard Edward swear before; sure I had heard him say things like damn, but, never full on swore. It was completely out of character for him.

"But you didn't. Edward I'm fine, our baby is fine; you have nothing to worry about"

"Bella, you were having a miscarriage, our baby almost died" he spat that word at me" and you expect me to just let it go, not likely Bella. I'm not the only one who's not going to like this"

"You aren't going to say anything to anyone-I'm not letting Lauren get her satisfaction"

"Satisfaction? Bella, you've been in a goddamn coma for three weeks"

"Edward, please calm down, we can sort all of this out when I'm out of here, but, please can we just be thankful that our baby is okay" I place my hand on my still flat stomach and grabbed his and place it there too  
"This is what matters, not Lauren, you me and the baby-our baby"

He was calming down, I could see it in his eyes.

"Bella's right Edward" Renée started "no matter who this Lauren girl is, all that matters is you three" she smiled at him.

He led down in the hospital bed with me. Renée's eyes widened, but, she didn't say anything. I was sorta hoping she'd leave.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, his voice was cracking "I am so so sorry for getting angry and not listening but I just can't lose you. I love both of you so much, I have no idea how I could live without you, I tried that once, and I actually don't know how to do it. I don't, I can't." His voice completely broke then, and he was dry sobbing. I had never seen him look so vulnerable. Ever. And apart of me wished for him, that he could cry.

"Edward, shh, it's okay, we're okay, we're here, and nothing's going to happen to us. We're fine honey, we're fine. I love you so much; you can't get rid of me that easily" I was crying too, he brought his face up and met my eyes. Over his head I saw that Renée had left, I had no idea when though.

Edward bought his lips to mine and gave me what I think was the most passionate kiss we had shared. He was trying to show me something in this kiss. Trying to show me how much he loved me, how much he needed me. He moaned and I realised this was Edward losing and giving in to a completely different type of control.  
His hands were moving all over my body, and I had to stop this before I lost all forms on incoherency.

"Edward" I murmured around his lips "we need to stop"

"No we don't" he said back, breathlessly

"Yes we do, we're in a hospital".

"Bella, I just need to be with you, I need to be close to you, I need to love you"

"Edward, stop you don't need to prove anything, it's okay, but, we can't do this here, we can't, I promise when I get out and you're thinking straight again"

He sighed and rolled of me.

"Your right, I'm sorry, I just needed to be close with you, you know what I mean"

"Edward, I know exactly what you mean; why the hell do you think I'm pregnant?"

He laughed and I loved the sound.

He kept his arms wrapped around me, and we just talked. The Lauren drawer was shut- for me anyway- I knew Edward was going to do something.

A few hours later, Carlisle came in and did some checks on me, and also once my mother and father had left, explained to me his theories

"There are hardly any ways a vampire can die, I think that because this baby is half vampire, it didn't die. Your body- as it is human- reacted how a normal human body would, but, the baby just couldn't die. I think it'll be fine, I'll have to monitor you carefully, the next few weeks, because, despite this the baby does seem more human, but, I'm sure you'll both be fine" He smiled at me before continuing.

"You have some broken ribs from the fall, and you broke your wrist, I taped up the ribs, and put a cast on your wrist, but, please go careful the next few weeks, we don't need any more accidents. You'll be fine though, and you should be able leave tomorrow morning" he smiled again before leaving me and Edward alone again.

_______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Edward dropped me home, because he needed to go hunting (he hadn't been since the day of the accident) and after he has said goodbye, and I finally made my way into my house, I gasped.

Renée was sat at the kitchen table. My mother, who had left forks eighteen years ago, was sat at Charlie's- her ex husband- kitchen table.

"Bella, sweetie, how you feeling"

"I'm better, mom, what-"

I cut off, after feeling that all too familiar churning in my stomach I knew I wouldn't make it upstairs –I couldn't move fast with my ribs; it hurt to much- so I ran to the kitchen sink, and threw up. I shuddered.

My mom came and wrapped her arms around me, and guided me to the kitchen table.

"Stupid morning sickness" I grumbled

"Not nice is it honey" my mom laughed, I smiled and shook my head.

"I thought it was getting better too, it wasn't so bad a few days before the accident"

"It's all part of it honey"

"I know, but, I know it'll all be worth it, I'll have a little miracle"

She smiled at me. But, I knew it was hard for her to see her barely legal daughter pregnant.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked me suddenly "Charlie's gone, and I'm sure Edward can give you up for a day, how about shopping?"

I internally groaned, but nodded. I hadn't spent time with my mother in ages.

"Yeah, mom sounds good, we'll have to be careful, if I move to much my ribs hurt, let me go and get ready and then we'll leave" she nodded and I made my way upstairs.

**Anyone got their New Moon DVD yet? I did, my dad watched it and said it was the biggest load of crap he's ever seen, so I poked him. Lol. This chapter is short and crap, I know. But, I'm tired. I swear I have some form of insomnia, I've been so tired recently, and I can't sleep and when I do, I wake up a million times in the night. But, that's better for you I guess I write when I can't sleep. It's kind of a filler, there will be better chapters coming. I kept cringing every time Bella mentioned her ribs, when I was eleven, this girl pushed me and I bruised my ribs, and I really mean it when I say, it freakin' kills when you move too much, or walk to fast so I can't imaging breaking them. Lol. Anyway, I do promise some more exciting chapters, and I promise that Edward, Jasper and Emmett, will speak to Lauren. That chapter I'm looking forward too. I am going to be writing more too, because, my school is giving me to much work in such a sort space of time it's mental how much I've been given, so I've completely shut down in school, I do all the work, but I have no feeling for it and I'm gonna put my writing first for abit. Anyway, this chapter was okay, I liked vulnerable Edward, I felt he needed to be like that sometimes, if you get what I mean. I'm rambling (that's what lack of sleep does to me, I don't make sense) so I'm gonna try and sleep. Hope you like it :0)**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism  
-Bella (0: x 


	11. Home

**Things are literally driving me crazy. Seriously, it's driving me nuts. My computer at home (because it is actually an old beast) broke and I had to come into a computer room at school (My worst nightmare) surrounded by loads of people, who I don't like, but, I thought you'd like an update. Anyway, today has been a seriously crap day and writing is the only thing that can calm me down, so I ditched my friends to write this (they'll kill me for that later) I just had math, which, alone is enough to make me kill myself, so I decided to write, and let myself disappear into the land of Twilight. Along with my twilighter friend, who is laughing at me right now, I think I'm getting there.  
Anyway, this chapter will probably not be good, I'm trying to be subtle about what I'm writing, cause' you can only use the computer rooms at lunch, if you have homework. So, for the sake of my sanity and to stop me going crazy, this is, for all intents and purposes, homework.**

I do not own twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer just won't give it up.

Chapter Eleven.

My mom drove to Port Angeles. She wouldn't let me drive, because of my ribs, my arm and my "condition". I really would appreciate it if people stopped referring to my baby as a "condition" I told her we should take my truck because I wanted to make the most of it, before Edward decided it wasn't safe for me to drive it anymore.

It was nice to just be with my mom right now. I hadn't seen her in such a long time. The last two times, I was in hospital, and then I was catatonic, so that didn't leave her with such great memories.  
I wasn't even sure I was supposed to be out, after just waking up. My legs and arms felt stiff, my ribs hurt and my wrists were killing me, and it wasn't just me that was fragile right now, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to my baby. But, my mom wasn't going to be in town for very long- I knew that. She'd start to miss Phil, and I know she'd want to go home, so I was making the most of it.

I didn't really talk much on the way, so I just let my mom ramble on about stuff. How Phil's baseball team were going, what Florida was like…etc. I just nodded at the right bits.

When we got to the Port Angeles shopping mall **(A/N, I don't know if this place really exists by the way, I am making this up.) **my mom practically dragged me inside. I was moving too fast, and was getting out of breath.

"Mom, slow down, we have all day" she turned to see me panting

"Sorry, honey" she smiled apologetically at me, but then grabbed my hand and pulled me again- only slower this time.

"So baby, how are you and Edward?" she asked

"Mom, I haven't seen Edward in three weeks, but, we were fine before the accident"

"He really does care about you, he only ever left your side once, and that was because I insisted he had some rest in a proper bed"

I smiled at that

"and the baby too" she continued "I have never seen that much love in someone's eyes, the way he was talking about it. He just kept talking about what you and him were going to do, when the baby was born. Which I meant to talk to you about. Chicago, Bella?" **  
**  
I went red

"Yeah, um, about that, I was meant to tell you, and I was going to tell you, really I was, but, things got in the way and I didn't want you to get mad and-"

"Bella" she cut me off "I'm not mad at you, sure, I'd wish you'd go to college, but I know, you are not making a mistake by doing this, you can go to school later. I know this goes against everything I've said before, and yes, there is a chance this could be a mistake, but, it won't be, because what you and Edward have is special, and I can't be mad at that"

I smiled and hugged my mom, which then hurt my ribs. I winced and she chuckled, so I scowled at her. We pulled away from each other and she dragged me into the shops.

When we got home later on that day, I was very surprised to find out that my mom was staying in Charlie's house, and that her and my dad were on better terms than I expected. It was when I was making dinner that I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hello, love" he smiled as I turned round' to kiss him.

"Hey" I said, pulling away from his lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting, you've been out all day."

"Well, it was either resting, or making dinner myself to stop Charlie and Renee from poisoning us.

He chuckled

"How opposed would you be for a sleepover with "Alice" tonight?" he murmured in my ear "I haven't seen you in three weeks"

"How about, we just say it'll be with you, to be honest, I don't think they'll mind anymore" I said, smiling.

"Perfect"

When I finished making dinner, I called my mom and dad in, and Edward excused himself from dinner, as usual, and there was a surprising comfortable silence around the dinner table. I had never seen this picture before, me, my mom and my dad, all eating dinner at the same table.

"Err, mom, dad?" I asked, getting their attention "do you mind if I stay over at Edward's tonight please?"

They looked at each other and smirked

"Yeah, sure honey, go ahead" my dad said.

"Yeah, Bella, you haven't seen him in a while, we'll be fine here" my mom said.

I was starting to suspect something.

"Ok…" I said hesitantly, and pushing my plate away I stood up "Edward" I called "come help me pack"

He was already at the bottom of the stairs before I could reach them.

We went into my bedroom and I grabbed an overnight bag and starting giving things to Edward, who was putting them in the bag. After handing him everything, I took the bag from him, placed in on my dresser, and looked through my drawers for something I knew Alice had put there.

"Bella, you haven't packed any underwear, don't humans need those every day"

"Yes. But, I was looking for something more…_special_ to wear for you" I kept my head down, so he wouldn't see my bright red cheeks.

"Bella" he groaned "not tonight"

"Why not?" I demanded

"Because, you've been in a coma for three weeks, you have broken ribs, and a broken wrist, you cannot be serious about having sex with me"

"I'll be f-"

"Do not say the word fine. I could seriously hurt you Bella, so much more than usual, and I refuse to when you and the baby are in such an delicate state right now"

I sighed

"I know, your right, I don't want to hurt the baby either, and speaking of hurting the baby, there's something I need to talk to you about"

"What is it?"

He took my hand and we both sat down on the bed, I sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me"

"I want to press charges against Lauren." His face was shock "I know it's kinda out of character for me to draw attention to myself and make a big deal of out something, but, she could've killed my baby, and if that had happened, I would not of been held responsible for my actions. I am not letting her get away with doing this. This baby fought all the odds to even be here, so I am not letting her harm it."

"Thank you Bella" he said simply "I agree, that's the best thing to do, If I had lost you, either of you, I don't know what I'd do without you"

I leant up and kissed his lips. When he pulled away I groaned

"When your better" he promised "And then you can where that _special_ thing you had for me" he growled seductively in my ear.

"Bella" my mom's voice came through the door "can I come in?"

"Yeah mom, sure"

She opened my door, and her eyebrows raised at the way we were sat, but she didn't comment.

"You got everything packed?"

"Yeah, just got to get some underwear"

I got up and walked back over through my drawers and when I was finished I turned back to Edward and my mom.

"I'll see you tomorrow night honey" my mom said

"What's tomorrow night?"

"Esme and Carlisle invited your parents over for a meal tomorrow night, I meant to speak with you about it" Edward told me. I smiled.

"Okay, tomorrow night. I love you mom"

We walked outside and got into the car, after I waved to my parents.

About ten minutes after we were driving I realised we were not heading towards the Cullen's house.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked him.

"Home" was all he said before stopping the car. I looked up and saw that house we were looking at four weeks ago.

"No way" I said, my voice was a whisper "You bought it?".

"Kinda" he answered "Its all finished too"

"How, did you buy it, and finish it in four weeks?"

"Us Cullens, have our sources, and most of the house was already done up. Alice had seen what it looked like, so she just instructed the rest of them where to put the furniture and stuff, and how to arrange it. It took them two weeks at max. They worked night and day"

"This is to much"

"It was going to be ours anyway, I thought it would be a great welcome home present"

"It's the perfect welcome home present "I whispered, leaning up and kissing his lips "It's way way, to much, and I don't even want to think about how much all of this must of cost, but, it's perfect. I love it. I love you"

He smiled.

"Do you want to come take a look inside?" I nodded and he picked me up bridal style, and carried through the door of our brand new home.

**It's short and not good. BUT I HAVE GOOD STUFF COMING. I PROMISE *Cyber Pinky Swear* Today has been crap, and I was in such a happy cheery mood, when I started typing, but something's annoyed me, so I didn't write as much as intended (I was gonna write the whole shopping scene; maybe I'll post it as an outtake or something). I finished this at home as my computer got fixed and I was able to save it to a memory stick at school and type the rest at home. Which was cool, so now I can type stuff at home. I promise a long cool chapter soon. Emmett and Jasper, get abit big brotherly towards Bella, and Lauren, well lets just say she didn't wanna almost kill the grandchild of the chief police. Anyway, I'm gonna go take a little nap; I need a rest from stuff. I hope you like it. I thought the Bella/Edward stuff was cute. **


	12. Confrontations

**I hate school. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. My school is not a school; it's my own personal hell on earth. But, instead of fire, it's full of overcrowded hallways and whiney teachers who nag at you **_**all the time **_**(I'm pretty sure the torture part of hell exists in my school). This week at school my **_**lovely**_** (heavy sarcasm) teachers thought that to get us "prepared" for our real exams, they'd give us loads of mock papers and make us sit in our stupid assembly hall for two hours at a time doing these goddamn mock exams. I don't like it. Usually, I'm a good girl and I study for all my exams, but, seriously this week they can just screw it. So I'm giving you guys (who I actually **_**do**_** like) a chapter instead of studying for my crappy English Poetry exam. So, on a brighter note, I hope you like it.**

I don't own twilight. If you haven't figured it out yet; that's why I'm on Fan Fiction.

ENJOY!

Edward POV. (This is before Bella says she wants to press charges)

Bella really wasn't going to be happy that I'm doing this. But, Alice had seen our conversation about who pushed her down the stairs and she had told the rest of the family. And, as predicted Emmett got mad. He saw Bella as his little sister now.  
So he and Jasper had convinced me to pay a visit to Lauren's house. It was childish I know, there were smart responsible ways to deal with what had happened, and Bella wanted me to let it go. But, the less decent side of me had won out.

"Jazzy, Eddie, Pixie, come this way" Emmett whispered

Jasper pushed him

"I told you don't call me Jazzy"

"Alice does it" Emmett protested pointing at her

"Yeah, but, that's different" Alice defended

"Don't be so annoying. Edward doesn't mind when I call him Eddie, do you?" He asked turning to me

"Emmett, I tell you a thousand times a day not to call me Eddie and one time I actually punched you for saying it"

"Bella does it" he tried again

"Like, Alice said, that's different"

Emmett mumbled something unintelligent, than turned back to us with a smirk on his face

"You ready to do this?"

I nodded, but I was no where near ready.

Emmett went and knocked on the door with a mischievous grin

Lauren opened the door a few seconds later and her thoughts went haywire

_Shit… shit shit shit, I knew it wouldn't be long, till' someone came here_

She tried to shut the door on us, but, sensing what she was going to do, Emmett put his hand out to stop her. She gulped and her eyes went wide.

"Easy Em" I muttered, we didn't need her terrified, Emmett could be pretty intimidating.

Emmett chuckled, but, toned it down a bit. He pushed his way inside and we all followed

Lauren was home alone.

"Now, Lauren, would you be so kind as to tell me, why you pushed my sister down the stairs, almost killed my niece or nephew and put Bella in a coma?" Emmett started  
Lauren gulped again

"I… didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean what? To push her?".

"I meant to push her, but, I didn't mean to push her down the stairs, or hurt her"

I interjected

"You hurt Bella, all the time, with your snide little comments, have you ever thought maybe they would hurt her? And now, when she needs all the support she can get and she is so fragile right now, you hurt her, and you could've killed my child"

"She needs all the support she can get? All she's wanted since she came here was attention, first she pretends to ignore all the boys, then she goes after you, runs away from her dad for a few days and comes back hurt, you leave and she gets all depressed and is again the talk of the school and then she's pregnant, all she wants is sympathy and attention. And she's completely trapped you now. She's an attention seeking bitch"

All four of us growled and I had to put my arm on Emmett to hold him back.

"Don't say that about my sister" Alice snapped at her

"Sister? She's not your sister, unless…" she looked down at my hand, and saw the engagement ring Bella had gotten me, even though I protested she didn't. She felt guilty being the only one with a ring and now school was over, we were both wearing our rings again.

Lauren laughed, and it sounded triumphant

"Oh, this. Is. Good. The little freak is becoming a part of your messed up family is she?"

When gossip is concerned, Lauren isn't as dumb as she looks.

"She got you good Cullen, I bet all you wanted was sex- though why you'd choose her over the rest of the girls who want you is beyond me-, but, now she's trapped you and perfect gentleman Edward Cullen, couldn't just leave it at a baby, oh no of course not, there's a wedding now too. I'd give your marriage, a year, tops. All Bella is, is a self-centred bitch that slept with the first guy who was willing to have sex with her. She's a sl-"

It all happened quickly; Alice stepped forward and slapped Lauren right across the face.

Lauren tried to hit her back and there was a loud crunch and Lauren was holding her hand in the other crying out.

Emmett snickered and Jasper hit him on the back of the head.

"You deserved that" Alice hissed at her "No one insults my family" and with that she stormed out of the house.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit my girlfriend" was Jasper's reply before he followed Alice out the door

Emmett was still trying to hold me back, I was angry; no one says stuff like that about my Bella.

"Bella isn't the self-centred bitch Lauren. That's you, Bella never wants any of the attention, and any of the gossip, and she just wants to be left alone from people like you. I didn't just date Bella for sex, I actually love her, but, you probably don't know what that is. You really shouldn't let jealousy rule your life. Bella's never done anything to you, and you could've seriously hurt her and my child or even killed them. I swear to god you wouldn't still be here if that was the case. I'll expect you'll hear from the police soon, because when Chief Swan hears why Bella's really in the hospital, I don't think he'll be able to calm down before Bella can stop him doing anything rash" and with that I turned around- with Emmett hot on my heals- and stormed out of Lauren's house. There was no way I was letting Bella forget about this.

I didn't say anything as we drove back.

"Dude, just drop me off here, I'll run the rest of the way, go back to Bella's and give her, her present"

I smiled and Emmett got out.

When I got to Bella's I knocked on the door expecting Bella to answer, but It was Charlie.

"Kitchen" he grumbled as he walked back into the living room

Bella was making dinner and I snuck up on her wrapping my arms around her waist

"Hello, love" I said, and she turned around to kiss me

"Hey" she said, pulling away

"Aren't you supposed to be resting, you've been out all day."

"Well, it was either resting, or making dinner myself to stop Charlie and Renee from poisoning us.

I laughed

"How opposed would you be for a sleepover with "Alice" tonight?" I whispered to her "I haven't seen you in three weeks"

"How about, we just say it'll be with you, to be honest, I don't think they'll mind anymore" She told me

I knew they wouldn't mind, they knew exactly what I had planned tonight, but I had to play along

"Perfect"

When she was finished making dinner she called in here mother and father. I excused myself and went and sat in the living room, listening to their conversation, or lack thereof.

"Err, mom, dad?" Bella finally asked "do you mind if I stay over at Edward's tonight please?"

"Yeah, sure honey, go ahead" Charlie said

"Yeah, Bella, you haven't seen him in a while, we'll be fine here"

"Ok…" Bella said, almost hesitantly? "Edward" she called, I stood up "come help me pack"

I beat her to the bottom of the stairs.

We got to her room and Bella placed a overnight bag next to where I was sat on her bed, started handing me things to put in, I noticed something missing though.

"Bella, you haven't packed any underwear, don't humans need those every day"

"Yes. But, I was looking for something more…_special_ to wear for you"

"Bella" I groaned "not tonight"

"Why not?" She demanded, her face was so cute, I could've laughed

"Because, you've been in a coma for three weeks, you have broken ribs, and a broken wrist, you cannot be serious about having sex with me"

"I'll be f-"

"Do not say the word fine. I could seriously hurt you Bella, so much more than usual, and I refuse to when you and the baby are in such an delicate state right now"

"I know, your right, I don't want to hurt the baby either, and speaking of hurting the baby, there's something I need to talk to you about"

"What is it?"

She took my hand, I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her

"I want to press charges against Lauren. I know it's kinda out of character for me to draw attention to myself and make a big deal of out something, but, she could've killed my baby, and if that had happened, I would not have been held responsible for my actions. I am not letting her get away with doing this. This baby fought all the odds to even be here, so I am not letting her harm it."

"Thank you Bella" I said, I was in shock, I never thought she'd want something like this "I agree, that's the best thing to do, If I had lost you, either of you, I don't know what I'd do without you"

I kissed her briefly and she groaned when I pulled away

"When your better" I promised her "And then you can where that _special_ thing you had for me" I said seductively into her ear.

"Bella" Renee's voice came through the door "can I come in?"

"Yeah mom, sure"

She opened the door and raised an eyebrow

_Hope I wasn't interrupting…._

"You got everything packed?"

"Yeah, just got to get some underwear"

She finished packing and turned back to us

"I'll see you tomorrow night honey" my mom said

"What's tomorrow night?"

"Esme and Carlisle invited your parents over for a meal tomorrow night, I meant to speak with you about it" I told her. I actually hadn't known, I just picked that up from her mothers thoughts

"Okay, tomorrow night. I love you mom"

We walked outside and got into the car.

"Where are we going Edward?" she asked me, I was waiting until she noticed

"Home"

"No way" she said, her voice was almost a whisper "You bought it?".

"Kinda Its all finished too"

"How, did you buy it, and finish it in four weeks?"

"Us Cullens, have our sources, and most of the house was already done up. Alice had seen what it looked like, so she just instructed the rest of them where to put the furniture and stuff, and how to arrange it. It took them two weeks at max. They worked night and day"

"This is to much"

"It was going to be ours anyway, I thought it would be a great welcome home present"

"It's the perfect welcome home present "she whispered, leaning up and kissing my lips "It's way way, to much, and I don't even want to think about how much all of this must of cost, but, it's perfect. I love it. I love you"

I smiled at her

"Do you want to come take a look inside?" She nodded and I picked her up so she was cradled in my arms, and carried through the door of our brand new home.

**Bella POV**

**  
**To say the house was beautiful was an understatement it was exactly how I had imagined it.

Edward gave me a tour of the house and when he showed me the nursery I was almost crying.

It was beautiful. The walls were a yellow color and it had wooden flooring. In one corner of the room there was a light brown wooden closet, with a set of drawers next to it. A matching crib stood against another wall with a light blue rocking chair next to it. In the other corner was a changing table, and next to that was a play pen.

"Edward, its beautiful" I chocked out

"I knew you'd like it, that's why I insisted I did it, I know your style"

"You did this?" I asked in awe

"This was the only room I did do. I was thinking, when we know if it's a girl or a boy we could paint some things on the walls, but, I think it looks nice for now. I didn't pick out any clothes or any toys or buy anything like that, and there's still a stroller to buy, I thought you'd want to pick them out too, but, I wanted to do something"

"Edward, its amazing. Thank you so much" I yawned then, but, he caught it.

"Bed time for the human" he insisted picking me up again

I tried to protest, but, realised I was really tired. He set me down in what I assumed was our room, which Alice had completely overdone- I didn't want to think about how big that closet was- I grabbed some old sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts that I'd stolen from my overnight bag, got myself ready for bed.

I climbed in to the huge double back, and curled up into Edward. We both had our hands resting on my stomach, where there was a tiny bump, and I fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby.

**I actually like this chapter. I know it seems as though everything is okay now, but, the baby ****is**** half vampire. For those wondering, the baby is not completely human, and the vampire genes will start to show more during the pregnancy, when the baby becomes stronger. It won't be as bad as **_**Breaking Dawn**__, _**like with the rapid growth after the birth and during the pregnancy, but there was no way I was gonna let this baby just be completely human. It wouldn't work like that. I know that this chapter is still abit short, but, the next chapter is longer. I promise. I know the start of this one seems pointless, but, I wanted to add something in, with Edward seeing Lauren. I didn't think he'd just leave it alone, before Bella mentioned pressing charges. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism welcome.  
-Bella (: _  
_

__


	13. It's a

**Okay, let's skip 5 months ahead.  
I love this chapter. It's short, I know, but, it's cute.  
I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer is so damn stubborn.**

"Aren't you excited?" I asked Edward "We get to see what our baby is" I practically squealed. Note to self; spend less time with Alice.

We were on our way to the doctors to find out the sex of our baby. They all had a bet going at home; even Charlie was in on it. At the moment it was 4:2, for a boy. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme were voting for a boy and Charlie and Rosalie were for a girl. Alice knew, of course, but, she wouldn't budge at all. When we asked her, she just shook her head and then Edward would groan. She kept singing country songs in her mind. Edward hates country songs.

"Of course I'm excited" he said smiling at me, it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"But…" I trailed off; he looked at me before sighing

"It makes the whole thing more real for me. Every time I see our baby it just sinks in a little bit more" he took one hand of the wheel and placed it on my stomach "I want this baby more than anything, but I don't know how to be a good parent. I thought I lost that opportunity ninety years ago, and babies, are so delicate and so fragile, if I held them wrong or if when they're older if I got mad and lost con-"

I placed my hand on top of his and looked up at him

"Hey, I don't know what I'm doing either. I'm eighteen, and yeah okay, if you want to get technical you're one hundred and seven, but, in so many ways Edward you're still seventeen. We'll learn together, we've been through so much I'm sure we can handle it"

He smiled that crooked smile at me

"I love you Mrs soon-to-be Cullen" He said, before kissing me and turning his attention back to the road

"Masen" I whispered

"Excuse me?"

"If it's alright with you, when we get married I want to have the name Masen and same with the baby. It would be nice to have your actual name"

He was silent for a long time

"Sorry" I started, breaking the silence "I shouldn't of mentioned anything, I'm-"

"No, Bella it's fine. I'd love that. Thank you" He said simply, although, I knew that he meant for me to hear so much more in his voice. The thank you wasn't just for the name, he meant thank you for everything.

"Edward, if it's a girl I'd like to suggest her name"

He looked over at me

"Renesmee, right?"

I nodded

"For the first name"

"So what's the middle name?"

"I'd like her middle name to be after someone very special"

He looked at me, a silent plea to continue.

"I never knew her" I started, and a look of curiousness crossed his face "But, someone I love very very much did. She died a long time ago, but I know that whenever she is mentioned- which isn't very often- your eyes go distant, like you aren't with us anymore. I know that that's because even though they are old and fuzzy human memories you are seeing her face. You pretend you can't remember, but, you can. I see in your face how much you loved her and despite the fact it's been ninety years you miss her. Like I said I never knew her, but I wish I did because anyone who can put that much love in your eyes- even for a second- must have been pretty darn special. I want it to be Elizabeth, Edward and when she's older I'll explain how special that name is. If she hadn't told Carlisle to save you, I wouldn't have you or my baby. I owe her everything. Renesmee Elizabeth Masen, what do you think?"

"Bella, I-I-I" I had never heard Edward stumble on words before. He took a deep breath and started again

"Bella, that means so much to me, you have no idea. I love you more than you know" he looked as though he could be crying

"I think the same thing too" he said casually after a few minutes of silence "That she brought me to you. I feel as though she is watching down on me and she guided me to you"

Now it was my turn to cry, only my tears could escape and I quickly wiped them away before Edward could see

"What about boys names?" he asked suddenly

"Oh that's easy, Edward"

He scoffed "Bella, I'm already a second, do not make our son a third. Besides, you have no idea how annoying it is to be named after your father".

"Fine then" I thought for a moment "How about Anthony?"

"That's still naming him after me" he protested

"Only a little bit"

he sighed

"Are you sure"

"Yes, Edward. I _like_ the name Anthony. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I do like my middle name, it's better than my actual name, but I don't want my children to just be named after me. Can I give a suggestion for a boy's middle name?

I nodded

"How about Charlie? I'm pretty sure Chief Swan would approve"

I smiled at him.

"Anthony Charlie Masen. It's perfect"

He stopped the car, and before I could even turned around he had my door open. I hadn't even realised we were hear yet.

We both got out and walked inside. I was about to find out if I was carrying a Renesmee or an Anthony. I placed my hand on my stomach, took Edwards hand in my other, and smiled.

"Right, Bella, this is going to be a bit cold" Dr Ryan said, as she squirted some gel onto my stomach. I was so used to Edward's touch and this gel I didn't flinch.

"There is your baby" She told us, no matter how many times we saw our baby, I still couldn't believe it.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked us

Edward and I both nodded eagerly

"It's a… boy"

Edward gave me a kiss and squeezed my hand.

"A boy, Bella" He whispered, "We have a son" and a huge grin stretched across his face

I felt a tear run down my cheek and I smiled up at him.

"Anthony" I whispered, before capturing Edwards's lips into another kiss.

**I know it's short. I know. But, I'm going out in a minute, and I needed to post this chapter. Next chapter WILL be longer (: Pretty please review. Hope you like it.  
-Bella (0:**


	14. Blood, glorious, blood!

**Bonjourno! So so so so so so so sorry for the late update. I have been so busy with school crap. Thank you for all your reviews and all. I love you guys. I need your help though, if Lauren went to court for pushing Bella down the stairs and was sentenced what would she be sentenced for, and roughly how long. (I know I should know this, but, I don't so…) I keep trying to work it out and I can't so, please if you have any idea's I'd appreciate it loads! Sorry for the late chapter. Enjoy!**

I woke up to find Edward starring at my stomach, writing in some kind of notebook.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily, moving myself into a sitting up position.

"Writing in my journal. I wanted to document how I felt yesterday when I was told that you were giving me a beautiful baby boy" He smiled, and I felt his hand rest on my bump.

"I don't think the giving was one sided Edward, unless you believe in Immaculate Conception" I blushed at my own comment, and Edward chuckled.

"How are mommy and Anthony doing this morning?" He asked

"Hungry. This kid is going to be the death of me, the amount of food he's making me eat"

He chuckled again, and stood up.

"I'll go start some breakfast, any requests this morning, Love?" A smirk playing around his lips. He found my weird food cravings "adorable"

"Just eggs will be fine" I said, with a scowl on my face, Edward noticed and pulled me into his arms, kissing my head

"I love you" he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too, now go make my eggs whilst I get in the shower" I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

After getting out of the shower and pulling on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt I made my way to the kitchen of our new house. After five months of living here, I still couldn't believe I had a house.

Edward was setting my breakfast down on the table when I walked into the kitchen

"Smells good" I said, as I sat down and started to eat.

"What are we doing today?" I asked "I was thinking we could go and tell everyone about Anthony"

"That sounds good, but first we need to go shopping, we're running low on food" he said, smirking at me.

"Hey" I protested, holding my hands up in defense "Blame Anthony, he's the one who's making me eat all this stuff"

Edward came over, knelt down next to me and place his hands on my stomach

"Hey buddy, it's daddy, could you try and not make mommy eat everything, we need to save some money kiddo" he chuckled, placing a kiss on my bump.

I smiled and stood up, pushing my plate away

"Shopping"

The entire car ride, Edward kept rubbing circles on my stomach, and smiling to himself. It was amazing seeing him like this, everyone had said that I had changed him, and maybe I had but this baby had topped whatever changes I had done to him. He was _happy_. He still had worries, but, like any normal person would. He acted like a normal human man, he laughed all the time, and he made jokes and he almost seemed… carefree. But, I was waiting until the other Edward came back to me. Call me a pessimist, but, after everything that had happened between us, I was just waiting for something to go wrong.

We pulled up outside the supermarket, and before I had even unbuckled my seatbelt, Edward had my door open for me. I rolled my eyes at him as I climbed out and he laughed at me, before taking my hand and walking towards the store.

He grabbed a cart, and we made our way round the store, when we got to the frozen isle, I heard someone call my name

"Bella, Edward" I turned around and saw Angela running towards me

"Hey Ang, what're you doing here?" I asked after she hugged me

"Ben and I came to visit our families for the Christmas break. Wow, you're getting huge" She giggled, pointing to my stomach

"Yeah, five months and I want him out already" I laughed, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Did you hear any more about Lauren?" she asked us, Edward's grip tightened on my waist and his body froze, this was a touchy subject for him. Luckily we were saved.

"Ang, we need to get going" came Ben's voice as he walked towards us

"Oh, hey Bella, Edward" Ben said as he got nearer "Nice to see you again, I'm sorry, but we need to go, we're having lunch at my parents house"

"No problem, we need to go too" Edward said "It was nice seeing you both"

"Call me" Angela said, after one more hug, before walking away.

Edward was silent the rest of the shopping trip, and the car ride home. He was thinking about Lauren. I knew he was, Charlie had arrested Lauren, and she had to go to court in a few weeks. Edward shut down every time she was mentioned. It was times like this when the other Edward came back.  
We dropped all the food off at home, and after putting it away, we drove to Charlie's to tell him the news about the baby.

Stopping outside my father's house, I went to open the door, but, Edward took my hand

"Bella, I'm sorry for losing it. It's just every time someone mentions her, it reminds me of what she did and how close I was to losing you and Anthony, and I can't ever lose you" He said, his voice cracking

"Edward, it's okay, look at me. I'm fine, and Anthony's fine. We're not going anywhere" I said, giving him a kiss on the lips, which all too soon got too heated, I reached down to the buttons on his shirt and he pulled away, I groaned. My hormones were driving me crazy.

"Later" he whispered his voice low and husky.

"Promise?"

"I promise" he chuckled, kissing me quickly once more, before getting out of the car, and coming to open my door.

We walked up to Charlie's door and I knocked.

"Bella!" Charlie greeted when he opened, it pulling me into a hug

When we pulled apart he looked down at my stomach, as he always did. He was like he disapproved, but, he still wasn't used to seeing his nineteen year old daughter, pregnant.

"What are you two doing here? This is a surprise" He said, smiling as we all walked into the living room.

"We came to tell you something" Edward told him

Charlie sat down on the sofa with a confused look on his face, we had already told him everything a dad didn't want his barely legal daughter to say.

I walked over to him, took his hand and put it on my stomach

"Say hi to your grandson Charlie" I said softly, at the moment Anthony kicked

"Grandson?" he whispered, looking up at me

"Yeah, we found out yesterday. This is Anthony Charlie Masen"

"Anthony Charlie? You named him after me?" My dad's voice broke, and I nodded

"Yeah, he needed to be named after some kind of the Swan family. Anthony is Edward's middle name"

"Why is his last name, Masen?"

"That's Edward's birth name. It's the name I'll have when we get married"

"Oh right. Did you guys want to stay for some lunch?"

I looked at Edward- to check it was okay, he wouldn't be eating anything and he nodded

"I'll make us some sandwiches" My dad said, standing up. My dad, preparing food? Wow.

He was out there for about five minutes when I heard him curse. And at the same time Edward's phone rang.

"Hello"

Whilst Edward was taking his call; I went to see what was wrong with Charlie.

When I got to the doorway of the kitchen I froze. I could smell blood. It was Charlie, he had cut himself chopping tomato's for the sandwich. A small part of my mind wondered why I could smell the blood from all the way back here, and my body prepared itself to feel dizzy and nauseated. It was then that I realized the blood didn't smell like rust, or salt. It smelt sweet_, _deliciousand it smelt_ appetizing_. I ignored Edward running back into the room, and I ignored Charlie's odd look. All I could focus on was that delicious smelling red liquid oozing out of Charlie's hand.

And as I stalked forward, I ignored Edward's cry of "BELLA, DON'T!"

**I am sorry for the late update. I'll update the next chapter soon. But, I have more exams so I need to study. I hope you like it. Constructive Criticism welcome. R&R  
-Bella (: **


	15. Yeah, um, My boyfriends a vampire

**Hope you like it. Just updating quickly in a break from studying.**

I stalked towards the delicious smelling red liquid oozing out of Charlie's hand. It smelt _amazing;_ like it would taste better than anything I'd ever tasted in my whole life. Like it would be completely satisfying.  
I heard someone behind me, and I was aware I was being followed. I turned around and growled at them. The blood was _mine!_ How dare they try and steal my drink. I was _thirsty_ for crying out loud!

Suddenly, I was being pulled up onto my feet; my arms were pulled behind my back. I growled and snarled as I was pulled out of the room and up the stairs. I fought my captor. They were stopping me drinking. I needed to drink! Didn't they know I was burning?

When pulled into my room, I was pushed down onto my bed. My arms were locked above my head and Edward lay on top of me, pinning me down with his body.

"Bella! Bella, love, calm down" Edward pleaded. The smell of blood was faint now, like it was cleaned up. I growled again.

"Bella shh, it's alright, it's okay. I'm here, look at me" I looked up at Edward, and hissed through my teeth.

"My throat is on fire!" I growled "I need a drink! Let me have a drink" I thrashed about in his arms, trying to get him to let me free. His hold was like iron bars. I couldn't break them.

"And we'll get you a drink Bella, love, but you need to calm down. Remember who that was. It was Charlie, your father. You don't want to hurt him do you? And you need to stop moving around, or you'll hurt the baby" His voice was smooth, his face close to mine, and his cool breath on my face. I was instantly dazzled. My brain went fuzzy, and I closed my eyes, trying to breath.  
_  
In. Out. In, Out_

I opened my eyes, and starred into his golden ones. I saw the worry, and panic and I instantly felt guilty. This was Edward! And it was Charlie! I almost killed my father! I could feel Anthony kicking franticly inside me, and I put my hand on my stomach rubbing soothing circles.

"Shh, pretty baby. Its okay" I crooned, moving my hands so they were cradling my baby protectively. Edward seemed to notice I was under control and let my hands lose. One of his hands joined mine on my stomach, and the other pulled my face up, so he was looking directly at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry coloring his voice.

"I'm fine. Edward I'm so so unbelievably sorry. I just almost attacked my father, and I growled at you! I gave away the secret, Edward! What are we going to do?" I fretted.

"Bella, breathe" Edward whispered.  
_  
In. Out. In. Out._

"Calm down love. I stopped you before you could do any damage, I'd rather you growl at me than hurt your father, and this is in no way your fault. You were thirsty, and needed a drink. It happens to all vampires. Human blood makes us incredibly thirsty"

"But, I'm not a vampire" I was worried. What was wrong with me? Maybe hanging around with the vampires made me deluded.

Edward's eyes became worried again

"But, the baby is"

Oh. _Oh._

"You think the baby is thirsty?" That could make sense. Couldn't it?

"Yes. The baby is half vampire. I'll admit us thinking the baby was normal was wishful thinking. I was expecting something soon. Just not to that extent"

"You don't think our baby is normal?" I said, angry.

"Bella, our baby is fine. I love Anthony. However, he _is_ the son of a vampire. That is not going to make him a normal human baby. We're just going to have to work out some things"

"Edward, I'm under control, but, my throat is still burning. Please, can I hunt or something?" The idea of hunting did not appeal to me right now, but the blood did, so I guess I had to compromise.

"I don't want you hunting right now. It could hurt Anthony. I'll ask Carlisle to see if he can get some blood for you to drink. We also need to explain things to Charlie. My family are downstairs. They got here just after I brought you up here"

I sighed. "Am I going to be okay with Charlie? I mean will the temptation be there?"

"You know what his blood smells like now, so maybe a little. However, he won't be bleeding, and there will be no reason to attack him, so probably not. I'll sit with you just in case. My whole family will be with us too."

"Let's get this over with" I mumbled. I inhaled slightly; the smell of blood was completely gone. The only way I could remember was in my memories. I tried to push them out of my mind.

I was holding Edward's hand so tightly as we walked down the stairs that I probably would've broken it if he were human.

As we walked into the front room, I looked straight at Charlie. He flinched, and I instantly felt guilty.

"Charlie" I whispered softly, he turned his head towards me, meeting my eyes "Dad? Are you okay? I'm so sorry"

Charlie nodded and turned away again. I felt tears in my eyes. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Charlie" Edward spoke "We'd like to talk to you, explain things"

The rest of the Cullens were stood around the living room. Edward sat down on the loveseat and pulled me into his lap.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Charlie demanded.

Carlisle sat down on the couch and turned to face Charlie in the armchair.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for what happened today. It seems we have a lot to explain. You see, we are not exactly…human"

It looked like Charlie had stopped breathing.

"Breathe dad" I whispered.

Carlisle continued "And because we aren't quite human, the baby isn't quite human as it is Edward's child. What happened today was the baby acting through Bella. Pregnancy cravings, as it were" a small smile played around his lips "Bella is not a danger, and neither is the baby. It was a moment of weakness, we all make mistakes. This was something we did not see coming. We can control it better from now on"

"Pregnancy cravings?" Charlie spat out "I cut myself and it looked like Bella was about to attack me, how is tha-" he cut of abruptly, his eyes widened and he defiantly stopped breathing this time. I felt Edward stiffen behind me.

"He was right" Charlie whispered, after it seemed like he had calmed down "the whole time he was right"

"Who was right dad?" I asked, curious now.

"Billy. I over heard him talking to Harry Clearwater once just after the Cullens moved here, about something called "the cold ones" I heard him mention the Cullens, and blood drinkers and a treaty. Just as I went to turn away I heard Harry mention vampires. I figured that it was a legend that the Quileutes had, which made them dislike the Cullens. Every time Billy would say you were dangerous, I'd just say he was being stupid. But you are dangerous, and you've made my daughter dangerous. He was right. Vampires. Am I right? Tell me!"

Carlisle nodded, and Charlie went to get up

I stood up of Edward's lap and walked over to my father.

"Dad" I said, nothing. "Dad, look at me" Charlie turned his face to meet mine and I saw pain and loss in his mind.

"The Cullens are not dangerous, and neither am I. We would never hurt you, never"

"Bella, vampires? They drink blood! I don't even know what to do right now"

"They're not normal vampires. They only drink the blood of animals. They won't hurt you. I promise, if they were a threat, I wouldn't let them be here"

Charlie turned to Carlisle "Animal blood?"

"Yes Charlie, have a seat and we'll explain" Charlie went back to the sofa, and this time I sat by him. I think he needed the support.

"When I was first changed into a vampire, I tried to fight who I was, to the extent that I got so thirsty I drank from the first thing I found. Which was an animal. I figured that if animal blood could work, I could avoid bringing any harm to humans. I've been a "vegetarian" ever since"

"When were you changed?" Charlie asked

"Sometime in the 1600's. I don't know the date"

"1600'S? That would mean you were over 300 years old" He said in disbelief

"Are you all that old?"

"No. I'm the oldest, by at least 200 years. I changed Edward second, then Esme, then Rosalie, then Emmett. Alice and Jasper were changed by others, they came and found us after hearing about my family"

"Edward" Charlie said, turning to my fiancée "When were you changed?"

I saw Edward gulp. "Nineteen Eighteen. Carlisle changed me when I was seventeen and dying of the Spanish influenza"

"So you're what a hundred and something?"

"One hundred and six"

Charlie turned and glared at me.

"I was right when I said he was too old for you!" I didn't know if he was joking or not.

"So the baby is half vampire?"

We nodded

"I think the baby must need human food and blood. The baby's instincts took over when Bella smelt the blood. It made Bella crave it, just like a normal baby would with human food"

"I need some time to get my head around all of this, could you please give me and Bella some time alone for a moment?"

All the Cullens left and Edward came over to me.

"Call me when you need me later, and I'll come get you" he said, before leaning down to kiss me

"I love you" I said, breathless from the kiss.

"I love you too" He said, giving me one more peck on the lips, before leaving my house too.

I turned to face Charlie

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered

"No, Bella of course not, but, I just need to know something. How long have you known?"

"Since the first time I came to Forks, I knew something was different the first time I saw the Cullens" Charlie looked at me and sighed.

"You knew all of this?" he fumed "You agreed to marry him, and for god's sake Bella, you… slept with him, what were you thinking?"

"That I loved him. It has never mattered to me. Not his age, not what he is, not his diet. It doesn't bother me. I love him. That's all"

"So what happens, when you get old and die and his child get's old and dies, what does he do then, find another human girl to prey on. I bet he's done this a million times before"

"Edwards never been with anybody before in his life. I was his first everything and I know that's not a lie. And I am so sorry you have to find out this way, it's horrible and I don't want to tell you but, I'm not going to die" he had to know, I had to tell him. He deserved to know, even if it was going to hurt him.

"You're not going to die? As in he's going to change you?"

I nodded slowly.

"No Bella! You can't let him, I won't let him"

"Edward doesn't want it either. He says he doesn't want to damn me; it's me that wants it. I want to be with him forever. When I went to get Edward back, I didn't go to LA. I went to Italy, you know about the cliff diving, and Edward thought I was dead, so he went to the vampire "leaders" if you were and tried to commit suicide. Humans aren't supposed to know about vampires, and we made a deal that they'd let me live if I became a vampire. We have no choice anymore. But, I wanted it anyway"

"So there's nothing I can do, you're just going to leave and become one of the undead and I'll never see you again" I heard pain in his voice.

"When I'm a newborn, I'll be very thirsty; the bloodlust will be crazy so I'll have to be kept under control for a year or two. After that I _will_ come and visit you. If you'll let me of course, I don't want to lose you dad. I love you"

"Of course I'll want you to visit, speaking of being thirsty, what's going to happen with the baby? Are you still thirsty?"

"I assume Edward will go hunting and get some animal blood for me and Anthony"

"Hunting? Charlie said, and I was glad to see a small smile on his face "All those camping trips?"

"Bella, I still don't know how I feel about this, I need some time to think"

"It's okay, I'll call Edward. Can I see you tomorrow?"

Charlie nodded, and I went to phone Edward.

Five minutes later, he was at the door.

"Dad, I'm leaving now, I'll see you tomorrow" and I pulled him in for a hug.

"Bye Bells" and he put hesitantly placed on hand on my stomach, "Bye Anthony"

I smiled, hugged him one more time and walked out the door into the car.

**It's not very good, I know. I don't like it very much. I'm so tired, and sick and this hasn't been checked over properly so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope its okay, I just wanted another chapter up. R&R, Constructive Criticism Welcome**

-Bella 


	16. Kicks

_A/N. Heyy? Hellooo? *Peaks round corner slowly, avoiding the things being thrown* I'm sorry? Really I'm real real sorry, I just kept meaning to write and I just didn't… I promise to get better though, especially over the next few weeks. My brother is getting me a laptop, and it is for writing. Everything I write shall be written on the laptop so having that will motivate me more cause' I'll be able to take it places and all, so I can write when I'm not at home. So anyway, I hope this chapter is okay, it's more of a filler than anything else._**I don't own **_**twilight. **_**Never have, never will. Wish I did. **  
**  
****Chapter Sixteen**

A month had gone by since we had told Charlie our secret. He had called me the day after, telling me that Sue Clearwater had visited and she had realised something was wrong, when my dad had told her it was to do with the Cullen's she guessed and asked him. He told me that he felt better having someone to talk about it all with who was human. I felt a little offended by that comment.

I was now six months pregnant and today we had to go to court for the Lauren case. I was really nervous, I didn't want to see her, but I really didn't want her to see me. I knew she was angry at us for telling the police. The good thing about today is that we were going shopping for things for Anthony. That I was excited about.

As we made our way to the court room, I couldn't help but feel nervous, Edward was holding my hand in the car, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb. I kinda spaced out during the court session, Lauren was glaring at me the whole time and it felt like the clock wasn't moving. Finally, they decided what was going to happen. There was a restraining order against Lauren; she couldn't come near Edward or me, or the baby once he was born. I was a little angry that's all she got, but the judges had known that she hadn't intended to hurt us, so it was. Lauren shot me a smug smile and said something about why she'd want to come near my freak family anyway.

I was so glad that we were baby shopping after this because I felt really down afterwards. I wasn't expecting Lauren to be locked up forever but she got a restraining order, and she was happy about it. She didn't even have to pay for the heartache she almost caused us and the harm she caused me and almost Anthony.

Edward was annoyed too, I could see it in his eyes and we drove to the mall in Port Angeles.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked, slowly.

"No. You don't know what that vile excuse for a human was doing. She did intend to hurt you, she just knew if she admitted it she'd go down for it. I couldn't say she did because they'd wanna know why and I just hate the fact that she is still allowed to walk around after she hurt you"

"I know Edward I'm angry too, but there really is nothing we can do. It sucks, and I know it's not really affecting her having to stay away, but we can't let her get the better of us. We need to just carry on with our lives and look forward to what we have been given" I said, placing mine and his hand on my bump

He smiled at me, and started to rub circles on my stomach, which caused a small little thump from the inside of my belly

"Was that?-" Edward asked, looking at me

"Uh huh" I nodded, feeling the tears in my eyes. It was safe to say, we were cheered up now.

Shopping for Anthony was really fun. Sorry, shopping for Anthony with _Edward _was really fun. It was so different from when I was with Alice, with her I was being dragged store to store, and to be honest, she doesn't know when to stop. Edward walked at my pace, we stopped to eat lunch and anything I didn't want, he didn't make me buy.

The next store we went into was a baby boutique, I went over to look at some clothes and Edward went straight over to another section of the store – he had been doing this in every store we went too. As I was looking threw some baby clothes – and adding them to the pile- I felt a sharp pain go threw my stomach

"Oh" I said, putting my hand on my bump and rubbing, it felt like a real strong kick

"Bella? What's wrong love?" He asked, looking concerned, seeing my hand

"Just a strong kick that's all" I said, and then I saw he had something in his hand "What's that?" I asked

He slowly lifted up his hand and showed me a pair of little black baby Converse, I looked at his face and he looked abit embarrassed

"Why do you have them?" I questioned – they were cute, and I wanted some for Anthony anyway. I was just curious as to way Edward had them. Maybe I had mentioned something in my sleep – or Alice had seen me buying some

He had a shy smile on his face

"Little Bella shoes" he said simply

"What?"

"You wear these shoes all the time. I want Anthony to have some too" he said, shrugging "Little Bella shoes" he told me again

I suddenly felt tears and I wrapped my arms around his waist

"Oh Edward"

He had a shy smile on his face again as I leant up to kiss him, he eventually pulled away and looked at me

"So, we're defiantly getting the shoes?"

"Defiantly" I said, adding them to the pile.

When we were in the car on the way home, I felt a pain in my lower abdomen again

"Ow" I muttered, rubbing my hand over my stomach again

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked "It looks like it's really bothering you?"

"I'm fine it's just strong ki-" my words came to a halt as I felt a rush of water between my legs.

No. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not now.

"Edward" I choked out, his flipped his head round to look at me, his eyes panicked

"I think my water's just broke"

_A/N, Sorry it's so short, I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow and try and update Friday along with "It is you I have loved" Like, I said this was just a filler, setting it up for the next chapter (which will be the birth) I was just quizzing my mom about what can happen in premature labor and I think I really annoyed her cause I wouldn't shut up. About the Lauren thing. I read online about a very similar case, it was about a man who pushed his pregnant fiance down some stairs. Everyone was fine, but he only got a restraining order and he did it intending to hurt her. In this the Judge thinks Lauren didn't mean to, so I gave her the same punishment. ) Anyway, I hope this is okay. If you want any sneak peaks, or want to know when I'm posting new stories and other info add me on twitter and facebook (Links on Profile) R&R, Constructive Criticism welcome, Bella (0: _


	17. Fighter

_A/N _– _Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews and all from the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it._

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. Unfortunately, I am not Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Seventeen.**

No. No. No. This was way too early. Anthony wasn't due for another four months.

I was only 24 weeks.

Edward shot me a panicked look, and he started to drive even faster, if that were possible.

"How do you feel?" He asked me worriedly

I felt tears streaming down my face

"I'm okay" I choked out "Edward what's going to happen to Anthony?" He'd been to medical school, right?

"I don't know Bella" he sighed "I don't know"

We made it to the hospital in record time and just as we were coming through the front doors, Carlisle was walking too us

"Edward, what's wrong? Alice called me and told me to meet you here"

"Bella's gone into labor" Edward told him

Carlisle immediately went into doctor mode.

"How far apart are the contractions?" "When was the last one?" "How do you feel?"

Edward came back with a wheelchair and Carlisle showed him what room to take me too.

I had to get into one of those stupid hospital gowns and lay down in the bed.

"Bella, premature births can be really hard. It's too late to try and stop the labor, and you're already 5 centimetres dilated. We're not sure of the odds right now, but we need you to relax" Carlisle told me before leaving the room to go get another nurse.

Just then a real bad contraction came through

"Arggh" I screamed

"Bella, love are you alright?" Edward asked, I grabbed his shirt

"Get. Me. The. Drugs" I spat through my teeth "This. Is. All. Your. Fault"

"CARLISLE" Edward shouted

Carlisle came running back in with a few more nurses.

"How're you feeling?" Carlisle asked

I gave him a look as if to say "How'd you think I'm feeling?" before screaming again.

"Edward" I said, grabbing his shirt again –making him face to face with me "Next time" gasp "I ask you to have sex" pant "with me" gasp "either say no or" pant "wear protection" I growled at him through my heavy breathing. He slowly backed away and some nurses laughed. I shot them a glare and they shut up.

Even Edward covered his ears for the next scream.

I was given an epidural, which was probably the best thing I'd ever been given.

I was told that I needed an emergency c-section to avoid complications with the birth.

When everything was set up, they started the procedure. Edward stayed near my head and held my hand. The whole thing was a blur, I could here voices, I could feel Edward's hand in mine and despite the numbness, I certainly felt it when they pulled my baby out of me.

There was no noise. Weren't babies supposed to cry?

"Edward" I whispered, hoarsely "Why isn't he crying"

I heard a nurse shout

"He's not breathing, we need help"

My world went black after that.

I slowly opened my eyes, and flinched at the bright light over my head.

Edward was stood over me with worried eyes.

"Edward" I whispered "Where's Anthony?"

His face looked pained

"He's in with the other premature babies, in intensive care" he said, his voice breaking on the last few words.

"Was he okay, I mean after he was born?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't really want to know.

"We lost him for a minute. It was a miracle that he was alright, we very nearly didn't get him back" I felt tears down my face, and Edward looked as though if he could he'd be crying.

"What's he like?" I asked him, placing my hand on his cheek and rubbing soothing circles with my thumb.

His eyes grew soft "He's so tiny Bella" He whispered "So tiny, he's only 1 pound 9, so small, so fragile, " Then his eyes grew softer – if that were possible "But, he's so beautiful Bella, so perfect, he has your nose and your lips. His face is the same shape as mine. We don't know his eye color, but I hope he has yours and he doesn't have any hair either" His eyes were glowing –he looked so proud.

"Do the doctors think he's going to be okay?"

He leant down to cradle my face. Bad news, then.

"There's a fifty fifty per cent chance. He's a fighter though Bella, he's stubborn like you, he's not going without a fight, he's strong, which is odd, because he looks so weak attached to all those wires. The doctors said hope for the best, prepare for the worst"

A sob escaped me and Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Bella, we'll be okay, it's okay"

_A/N – I'm writing this quickly, cause' I need to go somewhere. Its only 2 and a half pages, I'm sorry it's so short. The next chapter is gonna be longer. A lot longer. I hope this was okay ( :  
I like reviews ( ; Constructive criticism welcome – Bella (: x _


	18. It's going to be alright

_A__/N – hey guys, sorry about the wait. Thanks for all ya'll reviews. Much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter Eighteen.

We stayed in the same position for a while, both of us lying on the bed, Edward's arms around me, tears silently falling down my face, a sob breaking the silence every once in a while.

"You know" I spoke for the first time, my voice different from the crying

"All I've been able to think of for the last six months was a beautiful baby boy, with your hair, and my eyes, and, and he was so cute, and small, and he would run around in my dreams, laughing, smiling, whilst you taught him baseball, and the piano, and he would run up to me, and I'd feel warm inside every time he called me momma. And then, I'd wake up, and for once, I wouldn't worry that it was just a dream, because I knew I'd get him, I thought I'd just have to be patient for a few more months and then I'd get him. Every time, we'd buy something for him, or I'd feel him kick or feel him move, or see his picture on the ultra sound machine, it was so real, and he was so perfect. And now, I might not even get the chance to see him. He's my baby, and I might not even get the chance to meet him. How is that fair, how in any way is this fair to me, or you, nobody should ever ever have to feel like this. Why do I feel like this? And the worst part, nobody can make this feeling go away, because there isn't a damn thing, anybody can do, not a single damn thing" I said, the hysteria making my voice slightly raised. I doubt anyone but a vampire could hear what I was saying.

"Shh, Bella, just rest for now, we'll talk about this later" Edward cooed, him acting calm made me angry

"How can you just ignore this, my baby is in there attached to all these wires and tubes and we don't know if he's going to make it out of there. You can't even image what I'm going through" I yelled at him, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"He's my son too" Edward murmured quietly, looking down. He looked vulnerable, and so young, like… like the seventeen year old boy he was. I was certain he'd be crying – if he could -, for his body was shaking with tearless sobs.

"Oh Edward, I didn't mean it like that" I told him, feeling instantly guilty for my words. I ran my fingers soothingly through his tousled hair, and kissed his forehead.

"I know you didn't Bella, and you have every right to be upset, but please don't say I don't understand, because I do Bella. I really do, and it hurts me so bad that I can't go in there and make everything better for him. Make it so he isn't struggling anymore, I don't think I can begin to explain how much I want to take him home with us, but I can't. I finally thought I had everything, and I pray to God, every day that he doesn't take everything I love from me again, no matter the outcome. We _will_ get through this Bella, I promise you, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure that our little boy is sleeping in the god awful crib Alice has at the main house and of course that amazing one his daddy built at our home"

His attempt at humour made me smile a watery smile and he kissed my lips gently

"I love you Bella. So, so much" His voice was filled with such emotion, such love, it was hard to believe I'd ever doubted him all those months ago.

"I love you too Edward"

"I love Anthony too, and I'll always love him" This time, along with the love, and emotion, there was vulnerability. He was scared. I was too.

"Sleep Bella, we'll both be here when you wake up, love. I _will _make sure you get to meet our son" He vowed.

I finally managed to fall to sleep after tossing and turning for about an hour. I think all the crying wore me out.

When I opened my eyes a few hours later it was dark outside my window. Edward was just walking into the room with Carlisle trailing behind him.

"Hey, love, I'm sorry I left, I had to speak to Carlisle" he said, kissing my forehead as he sat down by me, then he added in a quieter voice "I checked on Anthony too – still fighting"

I gave a slightly happy smile

"Bella" Carlisle said, turning my attention towards him "We've checked everything and it seems, as long as you go in a wheelchair, you may go see Anthony"

I looked at Edward, and he nodded his head in conformation and a huge smile came upon my face

"Really? I get to see him?"

Carlisle nodded, and I sat up in a sitting position, wincing as I felt the pain in my stomach.

"Are you sure you feel up for this Bella?" Edward asked me, concern written all over his face.

"Edward, he is my son. Everyone has seen him apart from me, I need to see him"

"Alright. And only I've seen him" he told me with a smile, for some reason, that made me feel better.

"When can I see him?" I asked Carlisle

"Whenever you want too, just tell me and I can get a wheelchair ready for you" I nodded my head and looked at Edward, my eyes pleading

"Now?" I begged,

"Are you sure you're rea-" he cut off as he saw my face. I internally cheered. I was going to get to see my baby.

"Carlisle, how fast can you get a wheelchair down here?" Edward asked, sighing. Carlisle smiled and left the room, only to come back a few moments later with some scrubs and a wheelchair.

"We want you both to wear these as you go in, just in case there is any bacteria on your clothes" we both nodded and he handed Edward the scrubs. Leaving us in peace to change.

I managed to get the scrubs on without too much trouble, and Edward being Edward went to leave to change in a different room – forever the gentleman. I sighed a little though, was this how it was going to be now I wasn't pregnant anymore? Right back to square one?

After he was changed he came back into the room and he smiled at me, before gently picking me up and putting me into the wheelchair. I grumbled a bit, but was too happy that I was going to be seeing my baby

When we made it down to where Anthony was I started to get scarred. What would he be like? How bad did he look? Would he know I was there?

We had to wash our hands before we went in, and after we were ready and I had taken a few deep breaths to try calm myself, Edward pushed open the door. There was more than just one baby in here, and on one side of the room there was a couple holding their baby. I couldn't wait until I'd be able to do that. The nurse in the room came over to us and asked us who we were looking for, but Edward told her he'd been here before and knew where he was, he pushed me over to Anthony's crib and I looked down at my baby for the first time.

I let out a gasp as I looked down at my son.

He was beautiful, he was so so beautiful. He defiantly had his father's looks. He'd be a heartbreaker someday. But, no matter how much I wanted to ignore the wires that surrounded him, I just couldn't. They were there, telling me how much help my son needed, and it seemed as though they were taunting me. Wires could help my son, but his own mother couldn't?

He was so small too; he looked as if he'd been able to fit in one of Edward's hands. Nobody should be allowed to bet this small. Most parents would want there their child to be small forever and here I was wanting mine to get bigger.

"Oh Edward" I whispered to my fiancée, motioning him to come closer to us (he had stepped back to give us some privacy)

He came over behind me in the wheelchair and I reached for his hand, and looked up at his face

"He's so beautiful, Edward. We did good" I felt more tears rolling down my face, that was all I seemed to be doing lately. Crying.

"Yeah, we did" He told me, placing a kiss on my forehead. The nurse came over to us

"You can touch him if you'd like" she told us smiling; Edward nodded and looked at me.

"I haven't done this yet – I was waiting for you"

I slowly put two of my fingers through the little hole and gently, placed them on top of Anthony's tiny little hand, he wasn't strong enough, but it felt like he was trying to capture one of my fingers in his hand.

"Hey baby" I whispered to my son "I'm your mommy and when you get out of here you are going to be the most spoiled baby in the world. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you"

I slowly removed my hand and Edward put his hand in after me

"Hey little man" he whispered in awe, looking down at our son "I can't believe you're real. I love you so so much"

I knew then, we were going to be okay.

Months past, and Anthony was doing exceptionally well more and more wires and tubes were being taken away from Anthony. When it was finally okay for me to leave the hospital Carlisle had told me that he thinks that one of the reasons Anthony was okay is because of the part vampire in him and he believes that if he continues as he is, he will be completely fine. He also thinks that my accident was what trigged the early labour. I cursed Lauren to the fiery depths of hell.

It was hard being home, no longer pregnant but with no baby. The nursery was ready, the house was ready – we had completely baby proofed everything and me and Edward were more than ready. We just needed our baby. I missed my big belly.

We visited Anthony every day, sometimes twice a day. Carlisle would always check on him too on his lunch breaks. I remember the first time we had a scare and we thought Anthony had died.

It was early December and Anthony was four weeks old. We were just making our way to the room when a bunch of nurses and doctors ran inside and ran straight to a crib. Anthony's crib. We weren't allowed in and we started to panic. Later we found out it wasn't Anthony it was another baby. They had moved around a few of the cribs. I cried in relief when I got to hold Anthony's had that day. Then I cried for the other parents. As glad as I was that it wasn't Anthony, I felt so sorry for the parents that had lost their child.

I also remember the day Charlie came to see his grandson, it was three days after he'd been born. When I went into labour, Charlie was on a fishing trip with Billy for a few days and when he got back and couldn't get hold of me he had phoned Carlisle and was given the news. I think the Chief police may have broken a few traffic laws to get here fast. I'm pretty sure he's only supposed to use those flashing lights when he's on duty. When Charlie met Anthony his eyes got teary and I finally realized why my father was a man of a few words. He was saving them all for Anthony. I can't begin to explain how many plans Charlie told Anthony he had for them. I managed to make out something about fishing and police cars. I cried seeing my father like this. It made me sad he missed out on so much of my life.

The best day was December 25th and we got the best Christmas present you could ask for. We were finally allowed to hold our baby. Anthony fit perfectly in our arms, like he was made to lie there. Edward was sobbing when I finally handed him over and he just kept telling Anthony how perfect he was. I cried again that day too.

In late January they finally let us feed him ourselves, I had been using a breast pump since he was born; the nurses had asked me if I wanted to breast feed and if yes they'd need my milk. I'd always wanted to breast feed so for the last two months I'd been using a pump. When they finally told me I could try breast feeding for real, I was so happy. It was the most unusual but amazing feeling in the world, it felt so good, to have my little boy so close. When Anthony rested his little hand above my breast, Edward looked down at him and smirked

"What?" I asked, curious to why he had this look on his face

"He better keep his hands to himself" Edward chuckled, and when I got what he was saying, I blushed bright red and giggled, Edward leant down and whispered in my ear

"They're mine" his voice was husky and I felt a warm sensation go through my body.

Now, when March – the month Anthony was supposed to be born in- came around we were finally being allowed to bring him home.

I woke up this morning and Edward was looking down at me, a huge grin plastered upon his face. He was fully dressed and the baby bag was in the corner in the room, all packed. Edward had put Anthony's "little Bella shoes" on top of the bag along with the outfit we had chosen to bring him home in.

"Ready?" He asked me and I mirrored his grin.

I nodded enthusiastically and got ready so fast, you'd think I was a vampire.

For the first time in my life I asked Edward to speed. He was more than happy to grant my request (after he, as he has said before, he can't say no to me) and we were at the hospital faster than what was probably humanly possible.

It took all my will power to try and stop running down the hallway and after what seemed like ages, we were meeting Carlisle at Anthony's room.

When we finally went inside, Carlisle lifted Anthony out and handed him to me. He took us over to wear we could change and dress him; we changed his diaper and put him in a tiny pair of baby sweat pants and a blue onesie. After getting a pair of little socks and his "little Bella shoes" on him, Edward put him in the car seat, we said goodbye to Carlisle and made our way out to the car, ready to take our baby home.

Getting home took a look longer; it seemed that Edward was driving slower than usual; I smiled when I realized it was because Anthony was in the car. When we got home, Anthony was asleep; I picked him up and carried him into the house whilst Edward got the bag.

When we made our way inside there was a huge shout of congratulations. Our entire family was in our living room. The Cullen's – Carlisle had somehow beat us home from the hospital-, Charlie – and I was surprised to see he was holding hands with Sue Clearwater who was also there- Renee, Phil, even the wolves were there. Everyone I loved was here. The gigantic grin that had been on my face all day grew exceptionally and when the shock had worn off, I ran forward to see my family. Anthony was being passed around so much I barely got to see him all night, except when I was feeding him.

When everybody had left and we had changed and fed Anthony for the last time tonight, he fell asleep. I passed him to Edward, who insisted we put him to bed together and went to get ready for bed. When I came back into the room, Edward looked so adorable, he had no shirt on, but a pair of Pyjama pants, and he was holding Anthony who was dressed in a sleep suit. We both kissed our baby on the forehead, before putting him down in his crib, and smiling at him.

We climbed into our bed and I snuggled into Edward's chest.

"Thank you" he told me, kissing my lips chastely.

"For what" I asked back sleepily

"For giving me the most amazing son in the world" He smiled and pecked my lips again. I smiled and snuggled closer

"I love you" I told him before I closed my eyes.

"I love you too" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

A few hours later I was woken up to the sound of Anthony's cries. I smiled and was so happy it was finally us that got to help him

"Ready to start the rest of our lives, daddy?" I asked, smirking at Edward, who was getting out of bed to get Anthony.

"As long as it's with you, I'm ready for anything mommy"

_A/N – hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It would've been up Saturday but I got set an essay and instead of writing about Edward and Bella I had to write about George and Lennie but, I'm off school sick, so I'm updating today. I just wanted to clear a few things up though, okay, if in this story you see that I've written the name "Masen" it's because Edward and Bella's son in my other story is called Masen and I sometimes get confused, I had to stop myself writing it in this chapter a few times – so yeah, if you ever see that I DO mean Anthony. It's just me being an idiot. Also_ _I am sure I read somewhere that when you visited a premature babies you had to wear scrubs, to prevent bacteria or something. I'm not sure if I was just imaging things though, so I googled it, but got no answer, but I added it in. If I'm wrong – sorry! I'm not sure if you can do the breast milk thing either, but let's pretend we can. Anyway I hope you liked it :-) Reviews are pretty cool, if I do say so myself (; Constructive Criticism Welcome.  
-Bella (0:_


	19. sleepless nights, fights, and leaving

_A/N – this was supposed to be up last Monday, I know I'm really sorry, it's been just sat on my computer ready to be posted but this thing called school decided to show its ugly head and I've had to write a couple essays, but I'm finally posting it now. Thanks for all the reviews and all and I hope you like this chapter, it is a filler chapter though, just a chapter about the struggles of two teenage parents and a noisy baby (:_

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer – and last time I checked that is not me.

**Chapter Nineteen.**

2:20Am.

Anthony needed feeding.

4:00Am.

Anthony needed changing.

6:00Am.

Anthony just wanted to cry.

This had been happening at the same time, every night for a month.

It had been rocky and tough this last month and I learnt very quickly that Edward wasn't perfect at everything. Not being able to do anything to help Anthony got him angry and frustrated and then that got me angry and frustrated and we got into lots of arguments. They would usually either end up with Edward leaving and going hunting, me crying and Anthony's screams getting louder and louder. Last night however was the worst fight we've ever had.

Which is why, right now, I was waking up, alone in my old bed at Charlie's house. I had knocked on my dad's door at one in the morning asking to stay the night because all I wanted to do was punch Edward and figured all that would leave me with was a broken hand. It had seemed like I really was doomed to be my mother, it must have been history repeating itself last night, a teenage parent, running away with her baby. Yeah, so much for forever Edward.

He didn't even come after me, I wasn't expecting us to make up instantly and have some wild passionate make up sex, but I had kinda expected some form of apology, from him of course, it was not my fault.

Charlie was more than confused, he willingly let me in, took Anthony out of my hands and sent me off to bed, he must of put him in the cot in my room sometime after I eventually fell asleep because he woke me up around 2ish for his feeding.

I hated feeling like there was nothing I could do, Edward and I were having to many arguments and it was not a good environment to bring up a baby in. We weren't getting along much anymore, he always went hunting at night time, never lying down with me, we hadn't had sex again; he barely touched me, sometimes giving me some small soft pecks and then turning back to doing whatever he was doing. He hadn't told me he loved me in such a long time, and I actually heard Alice asking him if the wedding was still on. Obviously not, anymore, he was too busy with whoever he was on the phone to last night.

**Flashback:  
**  
_I walked into the living room to get Anthony's bottle of blood from Edward when I heard him on the phone. I heard my name so I came closer to the door to listen._

"Yeah that's great, perfect. Penthouse suite, yeah? And you don't mind paying, I will pay you back but I don't want Bella to see that I've spent that much money, she'll wonder what for and I don't want her to find out"

I was confused – hadn't he promised to never keep secrets from me anymore? What wouldn't he want me to know? And who was he booking a hotel for?"

"Yeah sounds good. Thank you, see you then "

He laughed once more before finishing his phone call

"Yeah, love you too, bye"

The tears fell over and I gasped. Edward spun around and saw me – his eyes wide

"Bella?" His voice was panicked

"What's wrong, are you okay? Is Anthony okay?"

"I – I – I heard y-you" I stuttered out he looked confused so I elaborated "On the phone, I heard you"

His eyes grew more panicked

"Bella-"

"No Edward, who was it? I'm sorry if I don't look the same as I did when we starting dating. I'm sorry that I don't have the same body anymore, after giving birth to our son. I'm sorry that you feel like you have to turn down sex with me, because my body doesn't attract you anymore, I get that. Just tell me who she was, Jessica? Tanya? Lauren? Tell me!" my voice was getting higher, louder and more hysterical the more I was saying.

"Bella, this is not what it seems" he said softly, trying to calm me down. Trying to dazzle me.

"Then what is it th-"

Anthony's cries cut of our argument and I forgot that he was hungry. I walked back upstairs and started to tend to my son. When I had finally collected my thoughts I realised that I knew I couldn't spend tonight here. We would just argue more and I didn't want to disrupt Anthony anymore.

When I came back down the stairs I had my overnight bag and a bag for Anthony, carrying Anthony on my hip.

When Edward saw me his eyes grew wider and his face was pained

"Bella, what are you doing? You're not leaving are you?" he asked quickly, his voice panicked  
_  
"I'm just going to stay at Charlie's for tonight. Let me go Edward" I took off my engagement ring, gave it too him and I slammed the door shut behind me, tears pouring down my face_.

I felt tears in my eyes again, thinking about last night and I quickly rubbed them away, wincing in the process. My eyes were all sore and puffy and they stung like crazy. Stupid tears.

I made my way downstairs and saw Charlie sat at the kitchen table feeding Anthony a bottle of my milk. He smiled softly at me as I sat down at the table

"Bells, how you doing"? he said slowly, giving me a sad smile

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"What has he done to you?" I heard Charlie say, more to himself though, I think.

However, when I went to look up at him, I heard the front door bang open and Alice burst in, running into the kitchen. Charlie looked startled, but she payed no attention to him and looked right at me

"Bella, I swear to you, I promise you one hundred percent that Edward is not cheating on you"

Charlie gasped and I looked up at Alice

"What?"

"Edward wanted to book something nice for you. He was on the phone to _me last night, _he asked me to pay for the hotel, because he didn't want you asking why he had spent a lot of money, therefore ruining the surprise, and he was saying I love you to me. I always end my phone calls with him 'I love you bro' he says it back because I argue if he doesn't" she said with a small smile " I promise you he's not cheating on you – he loves you"

"Oh yeah?" I said finally speaking up "then how come he never tells me anymore? How come he hasn't touched me in months, what was I supposed to think Alice?"

"He hasn't touched you because he wanted the timing to be right, you know Edward, he wanted to make it as perfect as possible, and I know what it seems like, but it's not that. He would never ever cheat on you"

Her words set in slowly, and I was just staring for a while, before I realised that she was absolutly right. Edward never do that to me. Edward did love me. I was being stupid. I was tierd, I wasn't in the right frame of mind, if I hadn't already been angry with Edward, I would've heard him out and I would'nt be here now. I was stupid, I was stupid and overreacted and I'd just left him! What sort of fiancé was I? I had to go now; I had to get to him. I had to tell him I loved him before it was too late.

"Dad, I'll be back later, can you watch Anthony for me, I got to go home, _now_" I told him, kissing him on the forehead quickly, before doing the same to Alice

"Thank you, Ali. I love you" she giggled

and I sprinted outside and jumped into my car.

When I got home, I got out of my car so quickly; I almost ripped the door off. I ran to the front door, and pushed it open, walking inside.

"Bella?" Edward whispered as I made my way into the living room, I was stunned at what I saw, Edward looked terrible .The circles were dark under his pitch black eyes, he looked so vulnerable, so broken, and it made me feel so guilty. All he had been trying to do was make us better and I had made us worse, because I hadn't trusted him enough.

"Bella is that really you?" he asked me as I sat down beside him. I started running my hands through his hair, he leant his head on my shoulder and I kissed his temple.

"Edward, I love you" his head snapped up and he looked me in the eyes "And I'm so sorry"

"I love you so much Bella" the words were like music to my ears.

"You have no idea how much I've missed hearing those words come out of your mouth" I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

We kissed softly before pulling away, and then we both leant in for another kiss. This kiss was longer than the first, and the next one was longer, and longer until I felt Edward's tongue tracing my lips. I willingly granted him permission. After a few minutes, he reached round and pulled me onto his lap, so I was straddling him, whilst he was running his hands up and down my thighs. I moaned into his mouth and shifted slightly on his lap, causing his arousal to press against me and a moan to escape his mouth.

I guess we did get that make up sex after all.

Afterwards I was just content to lie in my fiancés arms, our bodies intertwined. I had my head on his chest and he was playing with my hair.

"Bella?" he murmured, breaking our silence "I am really sorry, you know, for everything" he told me, kissing my forehead.

"I know Edward, and I know it wasn't your fault, I overreacted, I should've heard you out instead of leaving. I guess I just thought I wanted to leave you before you could leave me again"

His eyes flashed with pain and I instantly felt guilty

"I don't just mean that love, I mean all the fights, all the times I left to go hunting, not telling you I loved you. I never meant for you to feel undesirable, or unimportant, I'll always want you, there is no other girl for me, and I promise to never make you feel that way ever again. I promise to always make sure we make it through every hard thing that happens in our lives and I love you so so much, Bella"

"Oh Edward, I'll always love you" I vowed, reaching up to kiss him again, resulting in another round of our love making.

When I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms, I remembered I had to go get Anthony from Charlie's house.

"Anthony" I whispered to Edward, who seemed to get what I was saying and nodded.

"Where is he?" He asked me, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"At Charlie's, I left him there last night before I came here"

He nodded.

"I'm so glad you did, but what made you come home?" he asked quietly and softly, as if not to hurt my feelings.

"Alice. She came round to Charlie's and explained what you were doing, who you were on the phone to, and why you wouldn't explain anything. I'm so sorry Edward, I overrea-"

But he cut my apology of with a kiss, resulting in round four.

When we finally managed to get ourselves up from our bed, we got dressed and made our way to Charlie's house to collect Anthony. I had phoned my dad before we left telling him we'd be over shortly.

We knocked on Charlie's door and he answered, holding Anthony, giving me a worried look and glaring at Edward.

"Dad, be nice" I warned, walking inside.

I saw Edward take Anthony from Charlie and kiss his nose

"I missed you son" he said quietly, "Sure is quiet without you around" he smiled before kissing his nose again and hugging Anthony against him. I immediately felt guilty taking his son away from him, even if it was just for one night.

Edward saw the look on my face, and wrapped his hand around my waist leaning down to kiss me

"No, love, you have nothing to be sorry for" he told me,

Charlie, unfortunately heard him say and turned to glare at him

"No, Bella, _you _don't have anything to be sorry for" he said, giving Edward a look "Edward, however would you care to explain why my daughter showed up on my doorstep at one this morning, with Anthony, crying her eyes out?"

"Dad, it's nothing to worry about" I interjected,

"Bella's right Charlie" Edward told him sincerely "It was a bit misunderstanding, and it's all sorted now" he said smiling down at me

Charlie grunted at us both, before shuffling into the living room to watch the game.

An hour later, we were back at home, all three of us, together as a family. Anthony was asleep in my lap, and I was led in Edward's lap, watching a movie. Edward took Anthony upstairs once the movie was over to lay him in his crib, and when he came back down he was carrying the baby monitor and a little box. I looked up at him with curious eyes and he got down on one knee in front of me.

"Bella, I know we both acted stupid, but I was wondering if maybe, you'd still like to marry me?" He grinned up at me, and I handed out my hand, so he could put the ring back where it belonged.

I reached round and pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear

"I'll always want to marry you" he smiled down at me, before bringing my lips to his.

Our happiness was short lived however, when Alice burst through the front door saying just one word

"Volturi"

__

A/N – I'm really interested to see people's reactions to this chapter. I know it is a little odd, I realize that and I understand perfectly if you don't like it, but for once, I do. I know it's not the perfect happily ever after that every one writes and I know it's not the fluffy happy awesome to read looking after a baby chapter, but it really bugs me when Edward and Bella have a baby and for some reason being a vampire makes a difference and they don't argue or annoy each other and life is all perfect. I always felt after new moon Bella still didn't completely trust Edward to not leave so the reason she left in this chapter was because she didn't want him to leave her again. I know this – not from experience – but from watching people around me- that arguments are very likely and happen very often – not all the time though, I'm not in any way saying that – after a couple has had a baby, and I just don't like it when it's made to be a happily ever after story, because just because Edward's a vampire, it's not going to help him with looking after a newborn baby with no experience. That's what this chapter was, to show that not everyone is perfect, you make not like it, but I think it makes it more realistic. The cheating thing was based on this thing I read on the internet, (someone thought their girlfriend was cheating on them, and they weren't causing a giant argument, yada yada yada) And Also yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, I'll literally pass out if I try and write any more (: I got a week off school, so I shall try and update a few of my stories this week, so look out for them. Hope this chapter was okay, sorry for the wait, reviews are pretty cool, right? (: Constructive Criticism Welcome.

- Bella (0:


	20. I love you, more than my own life

_A/N: SCHOOLS OUT! NO MORE EXAMS! AND IT'S CHRISTMAS! Hello, my lovely readers as you can see I'm in a happy mood! I apologize profusely for the extremely late chapter. Blame my teachers and my school. It's their fault, really. But now it's the Christmas holidays and I have nothing to do but sit around, eat a hell of a lot of crap and write fan fiction, so be prepared for quite a few updates.  
I hope you like this chapter (:_

_Disclaimer: For Christmas this year I asked for - The rights to twilight and Taylor Lautner in a box. I think it's safe to say, I'm got neither. So, I still don't own twilight and unfortunately, Taylor neither._

**CHAPTER TWENTY.**

Edward was silent the whole way to the Cullen's house. After Alice had told us, Edward had grabbed Anthony and a spare bag, pulled me out the front door and into his car. I don't know what he'd heard in her mind, but I'm assuming it wasn't good.

We pulled up into the Cullen's garage and Edward had already vanished into the house. I got out the car and started to get Anthony out of his car seat. He was sucking on his fingers and I assumed he was hungry. We had recently started trying Anthony on foods, and so far he was having a good reaction to all the things we had introduced.

I picked up my son, slung the bag full of jars of food, pacifiers, diapers, spare bottles, and extra clothes and walked into the house, where all the Cullen's were already sat down together.

Edward looked up at me as I walked in and told me to sit down on the sofa, I did and as they continued their conversation I put a cloth over me, to hide myself, as I unbuttoned my shirt to feed Anthony one part of his meal.

As he started to feed, I listened to their conversation.

"Victoria? Alice, are you sure?" Edward asked

"She had help, a man, Riley Biers, he was from Forks. She told him we'd bitten a baby, and that we were planning on creating more immortal children to start an army to attack her. He went to the Volturi and told them. Victoria knows the truth, that's why she didn't go herself; she didn't want Aro to see it in her thoughts"

Edward growled, startling Anthony, causing him to pull away from me and cry.

"Shh baby" I cooed, trying to get him to have another drink, I knew he was still hungry "Daddy didn't mean to scare you" I said, glaring at Edward. Who looked over at me with a guilty expression on his face, before looking down at Anthony. He smiled at his son, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"So what happens now?" I asked Alice after Anthony started to feed again "What do we do?"

"We can't fight the Volturi" Carlisle said, "They're much too strong. Our only hope is to make them see that Anthony is harmless, and no immortal child and for them to know our intentions are not to make an army of immortal children"

Edward growled again, but this time when Anthony pulled away again, I knew he'd had enough milk and wanted his other food. As well as human foods, we'd been giving Anthony blood to see if he needed it in his system, as he did when I was pregnant. I think it's safe to say he's definitely part vampire.

I handed Anthony to Esme, because there is no way I was giving him to Edward right now, he was much too angry, and I headed for the kitchen so I could go prepare his food.

When I came back in with a bottle of blood and some mashed up carrot – only my baby would eat such odd things together - , I took Anthony from Esme and started to feed him. He gurgled happily and gave me a small smile as he ate his food. I smiled back down at him and kissed his forehead.

"Edward?" I spoke up, joining the conversation for the first time "Maybe I should ask the Quileute's to stand with us when the Volturi come. Maybe they could hide and if we needed them, they could help us fight. If it were to come to that of course. Jacob would do it if I asked, and he's the true Alpha, he could make them if it came down to it"

Edward contemplated this for a while, before opening his mouth to respond. I knew he was going to say no, I could see it in his eyes.

Carlisle however beat him too it and I silently thanked him

"That's a good idea actually Bella, if we had some kind of back up, we might have a small chance in a fight. There are quite a few wolves, and if they were willing, it might give us an advantage in protecting Anthony. Edward, don't you want to try anything that could protect your son?" Carlisle had targeted one of Edwards's main weaknesses and I knew Edward wouldn't refuse me now.

Edward nodded and I smiled in satisfaction. I hope Jacob will agree, I'd beg him if I had too.

Before I knew it, a small silver cell phone was being thrust into my hand, and Edward was telling me to call Jacob.

I dialed the number and Billy answered. When I asked for Jacob, he gladly passed me over with a cheery "he'll be happy to speak to you"

"Hey Bells, ditched your bloodsucker yet?" he said down the phone. His voice was cheery and friendly. I missed him.

"Hey Jake" I said back, smiling despite the situation. He always managed to make me smile no matter what. "Edward's actually why I'm calling"

I hear Jacob take a breath on the other side of the phone

"Why what's wrong?" his voice immediately held suspicion and concern

"Someone's coming for us. For Anthony. And we're asking you if you can help us"

"Define someone"

"Remember I told you about the Volturi?" I asked, whispering. As though they could already hear us.

Jacob said nothing so I continued

"That vampire you killed, Laurent, his friend Victoria knows that Anthony is our baby but she got a friend of hers to tell the Volturi that we have bitten and changed a baby and intend on doing it to other children" I paused for a minute, letting him take it in "Listen, Jake. We don't think they'll be a fight, but we can't take them down on our own, we need help, and I'm begging you Jake please, please do this for me, I need to keep my baby safe"

I heard Jacob sigh on the other end of the phone

"Alright Bells, I'll talk to Sam, but I'm doing this for you and my godson, not your bloodsuckers, okay?"

"Thank you Jake" I whispered before I heard him hang up.

I turned to Edward

"He's going to talk to Sam" I told him, even though he'd heard Jacob say it just as well as I had.

He nodded and turned back to Alice

"When Alice? How long do we have?" he asked her. Alice's expression went blank for a moment, before looking back at Edward "A week"

One week. Is that all I had left with my baby.

I felt tears appear in my eyes, and Edward had his arms around me before I could even blink. He buried his face in my hair and whispered in my ear

"I swear to you, I will do everything I can to protect you and Anthony. I love you too much to even think about letting you go"

I leant my head into his chest and the sobs that I was trying to stop, wracked through my body.

I just couldn't imagine life without him. Or my baby.

Edward soothingly rubbed my back until I'd managed to calm down a little, and I asked for Anthony, who had finished his food and was now sleeping. I needed him near me, he kept me calm and sane.

Alice passed him to me and I cradled him in my arms, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you baby" I whispered to him, before looking up to Edward

"I love you too. I can't imagine my life without either of you. I love you both so much" I said, tears falling down my face again. Edward slowly wiped the tears away, and placed a soft kiss on my lips, and one on Anthony's head.

"You won't have too. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again. I love you both, more than my own life"

_A/N – Its short I know, it was originally a lot longer, but I didn't want loads happening in one chapter, the Volturi were going to come in this chapter, but I figured, I could make you wait ;) I know I'm mean, but the Volturi encounter is almost finished and I have a lot of time of school for the Christmas holidays so I'll finish it then and upload it. The next chapter to my other story "High School Never Ends" and the next chapter to "It Is You I Have Loved" are also in progress along with a one shot that I'm currently in the middle of. It's an scene from "It is you I have loved" which isn't in the story. I hope you all had an AWESOME Christmas and got lots and lots of twilighty goodness (: I hope you liked this chapter, and seeing as Christmas is about giving and receiving, I GAVE you a chapter and it would be really cool to RECEIVE some reviews ( see what I did there ;) ) Anyway, hope it was okay, constructive criticism welcome (0:_

- Bella (0:


	21. Goodbye really is the hardest word

_A/N – __A/N – __**PLEASE READ THIS. ITS IMPORTANT.**__  
__I am so so sorry for the late and lack of updates recently, but, I have been very sick and I'm finally just starting to get better schools gotten in the way and there has been some family stuff. I wish I could now say that updates would be more frequent but they won't be because I have to take my GCSE's in three months. And that's scaring the crap out of me. I know I can get the grades I need for my A Levels, but for my mock GCSE's because I didn't revise and spent too much time on here and other twilighty things, I got crappy marks and I need to do better.  
My mom and dad want me to stop the twilight stuff because they say – and it's true- that it's a huge distraction. I don't study because I start reading and writing fan fiction, or I'm checking all the twilight fan sites for breaking dawn news and I'm doing all this until three in the morning when I have to be up for school at seven the next day so until JUNE 28__TH__ 2011 (my last GCSE) I am going on a temporary break.  
This will be the last update until then, I'm guessing. Maybe sometimes they'll be an odd hour or two when I can quickly write something and get it posted but don't expect anything to be good until the end of June because after that there is two and a bit months where I'm off until I start my A Levels in September.  
I am so sorry and I just can't wait till they are all over because it's so stressful and I hate it and I'm freaking out about whether I'm going to get the right grades and I just want to lose myself in the land of Edward and Bella. All I ask is that you don't give up on me because I have NO intention to give these stories up and I have loads more ideas for more stories and I think I can make my existing stories and my ideas really good. I love you guys so much._ _Enjoy this chapter._

I dedicate this chapter to my friend Amy. Who keeps me entertained about feathers, answers the questions I ask her about what to write and doesn't laugh at me and keeps me sane when I'm so tired I'm going to drop any minute. This is for my Amster, cause she always helps her Laurenio.  
I also dedicate it to my eclipse mug which has given me the billion cups of caffeine that have kept me awake(:

I don't own twilight. Lemon/Lime warning. Not really that bad, not really sure what to call it. I can't take all the credit for writing it either, in fact, I barely wrote it at all. I just wanted some Eddie/Bells closeness – seriously, if Edward Cullen was your fiancé, and you found out you had a week left with him, you'd have lots of vampy lovin'. Don't lie, you so would. I have a lovely source who helps me write because I'm very inexperienced. Thank God, I have friends, huh?

Chapter Twenty One.

We made our way home in silence after our meeting at the Cullen house. I was sat in the back sat next to Anthony

"Bella" Edward murmured once we'd put Anthony in his crib, and we were back in our room. I looked up at my fiancée and tried to smile. He cupped my face in his hands and leant down to kiss me. We stood there kissing for a few minutes before he pulled away and his eyes blazed into mine "I want you" he whispered, before he started placing kisses all along my neck and collarbone. I shivered.

He opened the first button on my shirt and his hands trailed down my body as he opened the others. As it fell off, he started kissing again. I fell on the bed as he started to gently pull off my jeans. Edward was still kissing parts of my body, trailing his lips further and further down. I let him carry on. He had never done this before but I didn't want him to stop. Once it was over and he had successfully left me breathless, he moved up the bed so that he was directly above me. "I love you" Edward whispered. "I love you" I instantly replied. I pulled him closer. Gently and slowly I pulled his shirt off and my finger slid down his chest until I reached his belt. Even though he was still kissing me, I managed to get the belt undone and his pants pulled off in a few seconds. We were rushing, but we I couldn't seem to care. I needed him and we wouldn't have much time left for us. I pulled him closer again.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" I whispered hoarsely against his lips.  
"Not today. I can't wait another second without being with you" he said back, just as hoarsely.

And with one movement, he was with me in every way possible.

After, I just lay in Edwards arms, my head on his chest and he was stroking my hair.

"I love you" he whispered to me

"I love you too" I said back to him. He placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered "forever" into my ear.

The rest of the week we were trying to keep up a sense of normalcy, even though Anthony was still a baby we wanted things to be as normal for him as possible. We tried to spend as much time with Anthony, with the rest of the Cullens and with each other as possible. There was this feeling hanging on us.

When Friday came around, the atmosphere in the air was different. We were all just waiting. Waiting for the moment the Volturi would appear. The wolves were involved so Alice couldn't see when the Volturi were going to arrive. That made us all uneasy.

I was currently feeding Anthony at the big house, Alice, Esme and Rosalie had stayed home with me, and Emmett and Jasper were outside guarding the house, along with Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. Sam, Jacob, Edward, Carlisle had gone to see if they could see anything around Forks. I'd begged and begged Edward to stay with us, but I know he had to go. He could read their mind from at least a mile away. They needed him more than my selfish desires.  
Esme sat with me, and every so often she would rub soothing circles on my back. I think she could sense my uneasiness. I wouldn't let Anthony out of my sight and even when Esme offered to have him, I said no and I kept him in my arms. I wouldn't eat and when Esme told me I should sleep for a bit, I refused. I didn't want to wake up and my baby be gone.

Anthony finished his bottle and after I burped him and changed him, I tried to get him to sleep, but he wouldn't. He kept his hand wrapped around one of my fingers and just looked at me. It was as if he could sense my distress, he gave me a little baby giggle, as if to cheer me up.

I smiled back at him

"Mommy loves you baby" I whispered to him, kissing his forehead "and so does daddy. We both love you so much and I'll do anything to make sure you're okay"

He gave me another baby smile and giggle, making sure I was okay before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep

After about half an hour of sleeping, everyone came rushing through the front door and looked at me. Edward came over to us and pulled me up, being careful not to wake Anthony.

"Bella we don't have long" He whispered

"I want you to know that if anything happens to me, that I love you so much and I want you to look after Anthony" I couldn't understand what he was saying

"Edward, what, wait, you can't let anything happen to you. No Edward, please!" I begged

"Bella, if it means keeping you two safe. I love you more than my own life and I will fight for you. I need you to stay here for me, Esme and Alice will be with you. I need to know you're both safe if it comes down to a fight. I love you Bella. So much" he said, staring into my eyes. He lent in to kiss my lips and once he pulled away he whispered "I love you" against them.

He carefully took Anthony out of my hands and looked at him and as if he knew it was his father, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Edward.

"I love you Son" Edward whispered to him "I love you so much and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you safe again. Remember that daddy loves you, daddy loves you so much. You were such a big surprise, but you were the best surprise I've ever had" he told him, kissing his forehead.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face, but, before either Edward or I could say anything, we heard a voice.

"They're here" Alice whispered

I looked forward into the shadows, until I heard a voice that gave me chills

"Hello my old friends"  
_  
A/N – I hoped you liked it! Sorry it's short! R&R and constructive Criticism welcome! I love you guys!  
-Lauren(:_

P.s AMY THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR YOU. YOU INSPIRE ME (; 


	22. Fire

_Hello *waves*  
SCHOOOLLLSS OUTTT FOOR SUMMMERR..SCHOOLSS OOUTT FORREVERR..sorry about that..really excited.  
GCSEs are done. And I'm free.  
First of all, I want to say I've missed you all and I've missed writing a lot. Things have been hard recently – not just studying– there has been lots of things that have happened and it's been very hard. But I am NOT giving up. You guys, and writing make me so happy, just keep in mind if I don't update for a while, that's probably why. I love you all, just bare with me  
Secondly, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND STUFF. I may have not been able to read or write fan fiction but I did check my emails and they made my day. Thank you for that.  
Thirdly, my bestest friend ever and ever gotted fan fiction and I would really appreciate it if you could check her story out – it's about Carlisle and Esme – the link to her profile is on my profile. Fanks._

Once again, this is dedicated to my Amster…thanks for the support lovely(:  
She wanted me to write her into this chapter so that she could kill Aro… but unfortunately, there wasn't any space in the plot line ;)

**Disclaimer: After all this time..I still don't own twilight. Sucks, huh?**

_"..swim for your families, your lovers, your sisters, your brothers and friends.."_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Aro" Carlisle greeted, walking outside. I followed despite Edward asking me to stay inside. I kept Anthony close to my chest, Alice and Esme stayed behind me in a protective stance.

"Carlisle, my friend" Aro greeted back. His voice was hard, cold. I shivered

"I wish we were here on better circumstances" Aro spoke again. Yeah, I wish you were too.

"Is this the child our source was talking about?"

Carlisle nodded

"Yes, Aro. But it is not the child you think it is"

"It's an immortal child? Is it not?"

"Yes, Aro, but not the way you think. He has not been bitten by a vampire"

Aro looked at Carlisle curiously.

"Bella and Edward are the biological parents of this child. He was not bitten, he was conceived by my son and daughter"

"That's impossible" Caius spat, stepping forward from where he'd been stood with the rest of the Volturi.

"Brother, quiet" Aro commanded.

Caius stepped back, to where he was before and said nothing.

No one disobeyed Aro.

"Well, this is interesting" Aro said, excitement in his eyes and tone "Would you care to prove this to me Carlisle. Show me" He asked, extending his hand.

Before Carlisle could extended his hand too, Aro spoke again

"Actually, perhaps it should be the father of this child to tell me what happened. The mother can't, her mind being mute. But perhaps we should get the full story. Edward, would you care to show me?" Even though it was a question, his tone showed no room for disagreement. Aro extended his hand again, towards Edward this time.

Edward shot me a look of apology and I knew why. Aro wouldn't just see the birth of our son, or our son growing up. He would see memories of how Anthony was conceived and he knew that would make me uncomfortable, as it made him.  
As much as it did, I couldn't quite bring myself to care, I'd let Edward share those private memories with the world if it meant Anthony would be okay.

Edward placed his hand in the extended one and Aro's eyes went distant, I knew in that moment, every touch, every kiss, every moment between Edward and they were no longer just between us.

After about five minutes, Aro's eyes refocused and looked directly at me, and then Edward.

"This is very interesting indeed" Aro said, excitement coloring his voice again.

"What is master?" Caius interrupted, again. Aro seemed to excited to remind him he had told him to be quiet.

"It seems my friend Carlisle here is right. This child is the biological child of Edward and his mate. A half human and half vampire child, in all my years I have never heard of anything like this."

"Are you sure Aro?" Caius asked, disbelief in his voice

"Are you questioning me brother? I know what I saw"

"Of course not" Caius responded.

"Good" then Aro turned to me and Edward, who had come and stood at my side "What do we do now?" He question "Bella has still not been changed, and we do not know what will come of the child"

"The date is set" I said to him. "I won't be human much longer. Next time you see me, I will be like you"

"That is one problem dealt with. However, there is a much more pressing matter" He said, looking over at Anthony. "I need to consult with my brothers"

When Aro had left us, and was talking to the rest of the Volturi, Edward turned to me.

"I'm not going to let them hurt any of you Bella. You and Anthony, you are my life. We're going to be ok-" but he was cut off. Aro was back. And they had decided.

"We'd like to take Anthony to Volterra with us, to do some tests. He may be safe now, but who is to say his vampiric nature won't be present when he's older? We can't have him loose if he is going to be a danger and may potentially expose our secret" Aro said, a look in his eye. Probably at finding Anthony, he probably thought he was something that could be of value to him.

"Over my dead body" Edward snarled

"That could be arranged" Jane growled back. An angelic smile on her face. When I was a vampire, I was going to rip her limb from limb…

Edward crouched down as if to make his way towards her but Emmett and Jasper went and held him back. He growled at Jane but let his brothers restrain him.

"You are not taking him away from us" Edward spat at Aro.

"It is the only way to ensure he is not a hazard"

"He's a baby. He isn't going to harm anybody" Edward said, his tone pleading. He must have heard something in Aro's thoughts. Something bad if it meant he would plead and beg

"I can see we aren't going to get you to cooperate without a little persuasion" Aro said back, his tone cocky.

"Bella, get inside. Take Anthony" Edward said "Jacob, Seth go with her. Please"

"Edward I'm not leaving you" I protested

"Bella get inside. Now" And before I could protest again, Jacob phased back and had picked me up and carried me and Anthony into this house. Seth tailing behind us.

Jacob shut all the blinds on the windows and locked the doors. It wouldn't keep the Volturi out, but even though I knew this it still made me feel a little better.

Despite feeling safe inside, I wanted to be out there, with Edward. Not knowing if he was okay or not was driving me insane and it hadn't even been five minutes yet.

I kept Anthony in my arms and starting pacing. I wasn't letting him out of my sight.

I couldn't see what was going on outside, but I could hear it. There were growls and snarls and hisses. I could hear screaming and other noises. It made me feel sick. Because the screaming was most likely coming from our side.

I thought of Edward. My sisters and brothers. The two people who were like parents to me. My friends from la push. They could get hurt. They could die because of this.

I was actually sick after that.

Jacob took me over to the couch and held my hand, wrapping his arms around me, helping me calm down. I think I passed out from the shock of the noises after a while, because I was suddenly waking up. I was still wrapped in Jacobs arms, holding Anthony, but Seth was gone.

Jacob sighed "Thank God you're awake. I was scared for a bit then"

It was quiet outside now.

The eerie silence was more unnerving than the noises.

I didn't know what I preferred.

I stood up, despite Jacobs protests and made my way to the door.

I gasped when I saw what was outside.

I saw my family first.

Rosalie's arm had been ripped away, but she was holding it and I knew Carlisle could fix it. She was sat with Alice and Esme who looked fine

I couldn't see Emmett or Jasper. But I did see Edward, who was also missing an arm. Carlisle was with him, holding his arm.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Other than that, Edward looked okay.

I saw the wolves then.

A few were limping around, Jared, Paul, Embry. And Quil had blood in his fur but they all looked okay despite that.

However, they were all making their way towards something. I looked to see what.

I gasped and felt tears in my eyes when I finally saw.

Seth was crouching over a wolf. The wolf wasn't moving or breathing.

Leah.

I swallowed deeply.

I couldn't believe she'd lost her life to help us. People she hated and didn't want anything to do with and she was willing to risk her life.

I would owe Leah for the rest of my life. I would always remember her for helping to fight for my son.

Always.

I heard Aro's voice then.

"You have lost the fight" He said, a cocky smile upon his lips "Give it up. You have lost. You were always going to lose. So come human girl, and bring the child with you."

I wasn't scared for me anymore. I knew that if something were to happen to me, there would be people around to look after Anthony.  
But who I was scared for; Edward, my beautiful husband. The man who loved me despite every flaw I had.  
And my son. My beautiful little baby boy, who had his whole life ahead of him.  
If _any_of the Volturi touched a single hair on his head, I'd rip them apart limb by limb – vampire or not.

But that wasn't important now. Anthony was.

"Please" I begged, desperately. I did the only thing I thought could help my son "Please, don't hurt him. He's only a baby, he didn't do anything. If you're going to blame someone, blame me. I gave birth to him. Take me instead, _kill _me instead. Just please leave my son alone"

Aro looked at me, a curious expression.

"Please" I begged again "Kill me instead. Not him. Please "

Aro smirked

"I think Jane would be happy to help me with that. Wouldn't you Jane?"

But there was no answer.

"Jane?" Aro questioned and we all turned to where we thought she'd be.

But all we could see was Emmett and Jasper throwing limbs into a fire.

I grinned. They'd got her. That was for Leah, I thought. Jane deserved it.

It was then we all realized that Alec was missing too. Emmett looked over at us and grinned and it hit me. They'd gotten them both. The biggest assets the Volturi had were gone.

Aro realized this too.

"Whats it going to be Aro?" Edward asked smug, standing up from where he was with Carlisle. His arm still missing. "You've lost the most valuable of your weapons. We can win this now. Leave. The date is set. Bella will be a vampire. Anthony will not harm anyone. And we will fight for him. And we _will _win"

Aro looked at Edward, shock and disbelief on his face.

"Fine" Aro spat. "But we will be back. We will be checking in on you. If I find out she is still human, or the boy causes danger. We won't be so kind next time"

He turned around, looked back at the fire, and he and his brothers walked away.

The second they'd gone, Edward sprinted over to me, picked me up – as best as he could with his arm missing -, with Anthony still in my arms and crushed us to his chest.

After he pulled away and set us down, he kissed my head, and then kissed Anthony's, who had now opened his eyes.

Edward looked down at us and whispered

"Every thing is going to be okay now. I promise"

And this time, he placed a kiss on my lips.

_A/N – I don't think this is my best. I really struggled with this one. Sorry. As you can tell, I SUCK at writing fight scenes. I was ranting to Amy (**CookieDough24**) because I didn't know what to write so she wrote her own version of the fight scene  
**"*Kapow* Edward wins.  
The End"**  
Much better than mine, don't you think?(;  
Anyway, hope this was okay. I like the idea of the Volturi losing some members, to be honest when Stephenie Meyer says that no one would stand a chance fighting the Volturi, because I reckon they could. Jane and Alec are in my opinion the strongest members and with them gone the Volturi could lose. So I took them away because little Anthony wasn't going anywhere. Unfortunately, a few of the good side had to get hurt and in Leah's case – die. Sorry about that. It was just how I saw it. That's just my interpretation of it. Hope you thought it was okay. Sorry for the long wait. I love you guys for being patient with me and I would love you even more if you reviewed..go on..press that little button..it would make my day.  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
- Lauren (: _


	23. I Do

_A/N - Hey guys! Greetings from, LONDON BABY!, Yes, this chapter is being written from a hotel room in London.__ On the look out for KStew, cause' she just got here too for Snow White ;) This is the next chapter of "Impossible", sad to say, this story only has two chapters and an epilogue left *sad faces* buutt, I think you're going to like it.  
"It is you I have loved" is still going and so is "High School Never Ends" – and I'm going to be putting lots effort into that one_

Hope you enjoy!  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

We all walked back into the house, and Edward and Rosalie went with Carlisle so they could get fixed up. Emmett went with them, I was going to with too but Edward asked me to stay with Anthony and I didn't really want to leave him either. Carlisle assured me that Edward was in safe hands.

Anthony was hungry, and as he'd already had his blood today, I grabbed a cloth, unbuttoned my shirt and let Anthony feed, covering myself.  
After he'd fed, I slowly rocked him, trying to get him to sleep as he'd woken up earlier, but the kid had inherited my stubbornness for sure, and just would not sleep. I knew why, too. He wanted his daddy. He may just be a baby, but he knew, and he wanted Edward.

About an hour later, Edward came back downstairs to us and took Anthony – still not asleep – out of my hands, kissing his forehead and rocking him. Anthony giggled a bit and snuggled against his daddy, before slowing closing his eyes.

I let out a quiet laugh, and Edward smiled at me. I looked at my two boys and smiled a huge smile. Everything was going to be okay now.

Things got back to normal – as normal as my family can be – after the fight with the Volturi. And a lot had changed too. After Leah's death, things had been awkward with the wolves. Most of them, didn't blame us. Some did. One did. Sam was very upset about her death – despite his imprint to Emily – and even though it was Leah's choice to fight, he blamed Edward, and myself, and worst of all, Anthony.

He believes that Anthony is unnatural to this world, and shouldn't exist, he believes that it was his fault the Volturi had shown and his fault it had led to a fight. I hated it. Anthony was a baby, he didn't know any better, and we had no idea that we could conceive a baby. Leah wanted to fight for us. She had fought for us, and she had lost her life for us. Even Seth, her own brother, didn't blame us, and he said, he was sure, that despite the way she acted around us, she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

I hadn't gone to her funeral though. The Cullens weren't able to – for obvious reasons, but because almost everyone attending would know why and how Leah had died, I felt sort of guilty for going. A few weeks later, I'd visited Sue and told her how sorry I was. I couldn't imagine how it must feel losing your daughter and husband within a sort period of time. She hugged me and told me that she was so proud that her daughter had died fighting for her friends and family. When I'd laughed and said, I doubted Leah classed me as a friend, she's told me I was right, and that she didn't class me as her friend. But as her family. Sue told me, despite the way Leah acted; she wanted to look out for me anyway. Said she saw a bit of herself in me, in the way I loved someone, the way I'd fight for my family. I'd felt honoured and touched. I'd left Sue's confused though, after she'd mentioned something about having another daughter anyway.

I couldn't figure out what she'd meant, and when I asked her, she just smiled.

About a month later though, I'd taken a then nine month old Anthony to visit Charlie and had walked in on my father and sue making out.

I'd almost dropped the baby.

Charlie and Sue broke apart immediately at my gasp. There was lots of blushing involved, mostly from me and Charlie. Charlie had stammered and blushed more when he'd tried to explain to me that him and Sue had started something a while back but with Leah's death, Charlie hadn't wanted to pressure her into a relationship. Today was the day she'd came round to tell him she wanted to be with him.

It was cute, and I was so happy that Charlie had finally found someone after my mom.

Despite all of this, Alice had still thrown herself into wedding planning and it was driving me crazy. In between looking after Anthony – who was eleven months old now and walking and crawling all over the place, getting into everything – my relationship with Edward, saying goodbye to my friends and parents, I was finding it hard to focus on a wedding.

The wedding planning had come along very well and I had tried to be as involved as possible and from what I'd seen it was going to be exactly like I'd wanted it. It was strange though, Edward and I had been together for so long, living together with a baby and been through so much that it seemed as though we'd been married for ages, but to think that this week was my last week as Isabella Swan, it was slightly weird.

But I couldn't wait to become Isabella Cullen. Couldn't wait at all.

The thing that was annoying was that with a week to go, Alice was freaking out. More than I was, and I was the bride. And she could see the future, but despite lots of visions conforming it was going to be okay, she was still freaking out.

I was trying to pretend that it wasn't next week, not because I didn't want to get married, cause' I really did, but because it was stopping me from having a full scale panic attack.

I really couldn't believe I was getting married at nineteen.

Then again, I couldn't believe I'd had a baby at eighteen, so I couldn't really complain.

Annoying as she was, I was glad I had Alice because I wouldn't be able to plan this all by myself. She'd asked me the other day to pick between two colors, and when I'd told her they were both cream, she'd got annoyed at me because apparently there was a difference between -

But despite the craziness of looking after a half vampire child who decided that everything was to be walked on, or eaten, or that he could hide in everything. A bunch of vampires hanging around with a bunch of wolves and planning a wedding, things were going back to normal. And everything was going to be okay.

The day of the wedding came round fast and I was waking up by myself. Last night Esme and Carlisle had watched Anthony during my bachelorette party and Edward's bachelor party. A night with Alice and Rosalie would've been nice, but Alice had also invited Angela and Jessica, I didn't mind Angela, but Jessica was driving me crazy. She would not stop asking me for details about Edward. I hated it. I was actually glad for the end of the night.

Alice was being strict and she hadn't let me and Edward sleep in the same house last night and I'd only spoken to him quickly on the phone and it was only so he could tell me they'd finished hunting – the vampire form of a bachelor party – and he was at the big house with Anthony, he'd see me tomorrow and he loved me. So, I was waking up this morning with not even my little boy.

Just Alice, Rosalie and a bunch of scary makeup brushes that I was more scared of than the Volturi. I closed my eyes when they were inflicting pain upon me and went to my happy place. It involved Edward. And that's all I'm going to say about that.

They'd gone all out, turning it into a mini spa, they gave me a facial, pedicure, manicure, used this special stuff on my hair and they'd even waxed my legs. And then they'd started on the simple stuff like hair and makeup, and even that took about two hours.

And finally, the dress. And once it was on, I was scared to move because I didn't want to do anything to harm it.

The dress was strapless, and very simple – as I'd wanted – it had a slight sparkle to it, and was very long, once it was on, my bare feet were hidden. It was a good thing Alice was going to put me in heals, I thought reluctantly, it would give me more height.

It was all worth it though, because when I looked in the mirror, I barely recognised myself.

The girl in the mirror looked beautiful. Her hair was up, but with some ringlets that hung gently around her face. Her lips were full, and rose red. Her face was clear, but with a gentle blush upon her cheeks. Her face was glowing and her huge smile was dazzling.

"Alice, Rose" I said, my voice choked, looking away from my reflection "You really are miracle workers" the laughed and both told me I was welcome, and then before I could speak any more, there was a knock at the door.

Charlie walked in and gave me a look over, before his eyes teared up.

"You look beautiful Bells" He told me, his eyes brimming over.

I walked over and hugged him and told him I loved him.

"We're up to bat, Bells. You ready?"

I nodded and he took my arm

"I'm ready"

Walking down that isle was the longest time of my life. I could see Edward at the front, holding our little boy – who had the rings in his hand and huge smile upon his face – and once Edward saw me he gave me a huge smile. I had to stop myself running.

When I had – finally – gotten to Edward, Anthony smiled straight at me and announced

"Got ring ma" lifting the pillow up the rings were on. I kissed his forehead and Edward passed him to Emmett – his best man – I smiled at Anthony once more and then turned to Edward.

We went through our vows, and when it finally got to the final words, Edwards smile was blinding

"I do" He vowed

The minister turned to me

"I do" I echoed

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister told us,

And so Edward did.

_A/N – hope you liked it! One more chapter left guys, and its been written, and then an epilogue! Hope it was okay (: Constructive criticism welcome  
- Lauren (: _


	24. What did I say!

_A/N – Last chapter..kinda.  
There will be an epilogue. I'm really sad to see this one go through, but please check out my other stories! (: I love you all, thanks for sticking with me._

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

I was scared – that was a given. It would be stupid if I wasn't. I was scared of the pain, and I was scared of the pain I would cause Edward when he had to watch me in agony for three days. I was scared for Anthony. He was one now and he would know something was up. He wouldn't get to see his mommy in a while and I didn't want him to miss me too much. I was scared for Charlie – how on earth was he going to take it when he found out I'd become like his son in law. He knew it was going to happen, though, as much as he wished against it.

We were led on our big golden bed in Edward's old bedroom at the Cullens. He thought it would be best to do this in the main house with everyone around – as much as he was sure he wouldn't lose control. After all he _was_ Edward Cullen, it wouldn't be right if he didn't worry

We had just finished making love for the last time with me as a human and Edward was kissing me, trying to calm me down.

He placed kisses all over my head, my face, my forehead, my nose, my eyelids and my cheeks.  
He finally kissed my lips softly before trailing his lips down to my neck; he kissed me a few times there, soft lingering kisses, soothing, almost. It was his attempt to calm me down before doing what we both knew was coming.

The thing we'd both known was coming since that first day in the meadow – whether Edward could admit it or not. It was _meant_ to happen, it was _always_ going to happen. We were always going to get our forever

I felt him smile against my neck

"Are you ready? Are you sure about this?" he whispered

"Of course I'm sure. I've been ready since the first day I told you I loved you. I've been ready since the day you came back, I've been ready since the day you asked me to marry you, I've been ready since the day I gave you my virginity and I've been ready every time we make love. I've been ready since the birth of our son and I've been ready since our wedding day. Edward, I'm _more_ than ready. I'm ready every time you tell me you love me. I'm ready every time you promise me forever"

"Well then" he said – I could hear the emotion in his voice "I'm more than ready too" and he placed one more kiss on my neck before opening his mouth to bit. I felt his teeth scrape across my neck before-

"EDWARD STOP!" I heard. Edward stopped immediately, and we both turned to see Alice running into the room. We both groaned. She probably had a special 'turning into a vampire' outfit for me. Figures.

"What Alice?" Edward said with irritation in his voice "Haven't you been one of the people pushing me _to_ change Bella, and now you're telling me to stop. Whats going on?"

"Before you get angry with me Edward. Listen. What do you hear in this room?"

Edward was silent for a minute

"I hear Bella's heartbeat, our breathing, your mind and..oh, Alice, is that what I think it is?"

Alice grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked from the bed, frustrated they were keeping me out of the loop.

"Bella, love, I head two heartbeats coming from you. Your heartbeat and something – _someone _else's" Edward said to me, joy in his voice and that beautiful crooked smile on his face.

Someone else's? What did he me- Oh. Oh. No. No. No. No. Not again. Not another one. I groaned

"EDWARD CULLEN, WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU ABOUT WEARING CONDOMS?"

_A/N – Hehe, epilogue be posted soon, I think. Sorry this chapter is so short, epi will be much longer, I promissee (: hope you liked it..review? that button is just wanted to be pressed..admit it..you're tempted.. thanks guys! (:  
-Lauren (:_


	25. Epilogue : Forever

_A/N – Sorry its so late! Back to school and A Levels are a killer, I've literally had no time, and I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be doing my English Lit work so yeah.. without futher ado (:_

_I hope you like this chapter/epilogue (:_

_To Amster …*goofy voice* my bestest friend ever *goofy voice ended*. The day I became friends with you, was probably the best day of my life, and it was without a doubt the best decision I ever made. You are an amazing and beautiful person, thank you for sticking by me during this story. I love you. Thank you for taking me in when I needed you the most.  
Thanks for reading the Fan Fictions Amster and crying at my beautiful Anthony..  
___

Thank you so much for reading 'Impossible' its been a fun ride, and I couldn't have done it without the amazing support you guys gave me. I love you all so so much. You're always telling me how amazing I am, but really, you're the amazing ones. Now, go check out my other stories ;)

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight – sad times.

**Epilogue.**

"Renesmee Elizabeth Masen, leave your brother alone now!" I shouted towards my two year old, where she was sat trying to take her brothers birthday presents away from him. The saying terrible twos, was starting to prove correct in Renesmee's  
case.

She looked straight at me and blushed at being caught. She ran over to me and wrapped her little arms around my legs. I bent down to pick her up and she hid her face in my neck.

"I sowwy daddy. I sowwy" she told me, when I didn't say anything she pulled her head back and looked into my eyes. She gave me her famous 'I'm naughty all the time but you love me so you'll forgive me face'. That face with her brown eyes – identical to her mother's – and her adorable pout and I couldn't deny my little girl anything. No matter how much chaos she caused.

"Okay, just don't do it anymore, okay baby? This is your brothers day, we don't want to upset him" ****

She nodded her head and leant in to give me Eskimo kisses. That was a thing she did with me when she was sorry.

We were currently setting up everything for Anthony's forth birthday and Renesmee hated the attention not being on her, so she had been annoying her big brother all day, even though the kids had only been up for two hours. Usually, she adored her older brother. Most days, except his birthday.

Just as she was about to say something else, Bella walked into the room, carrying our other son, who she'd taken to get ready. Yes, you heard me right, our other son.

Bella's latest – and final – pregnancy had been twins.

I almost fainted when I saw the ultrasound. I probably would've done if it weren't an impossible thing for a vampire to do.

"Daddy" little Edward said, and he reached his arms out for me to reach him.

Yes. Edward. Despite the fight I put up when Bella was pregnant with Anthony about not wanting our son to be a third. She beat me on this one. And our sons name had become Edward. And his middle name had become Jacob. Neither, I was too thrilled about.

As he started to get older, his name started to suit him though, as he became my mini me. He looked exactly like me, even facial expressions, mannerisms, the things he says, the way he acts, he may be two, but he is like my clone.

Bella and I did a switch, I handed her my little princess, so she could go get her ready and she handed me Edward, who had just gotten ready and was sat there looking proud in his little smart outfit.

"Whats up, little man?" I asked him,

"I get presents too?" He asked, looking up at me with a pout that could rival Renesmee's.

"When it's your birthday, you will do"

He pouted again, but didn't say anything. In all honesty, it was all our fault that our children were spoilt rotten. Between, Bella and I, Charlie, My family and Jacob we couldn't tell them no.

Yeah, our fault.

And I can assure you even though its Anthony's birthday and Bella and I were good and only bought him presents, at least one other member of our family would've gotten the twins something. Most likely Esme, or Jacob.

Yeah, Jacob.

The dog, had wonderfully imprinted on my daughter when she was just an hour old.  
Since that day, I don't think he's denied her anything. Of course, when he buys her things, he gets EJ and Anthony something too, because it would cause a scene if he didn't.

Whilst I knew that my daughter had someone who would always look after her, I was still a little resentful that it was the guy who was in love with her mother.

I think we were intended to withhold this information from Renesmee until she was old enough to understand.

Stupid, dog.

As perfect as this made our family, I hated Jacob for making it perfect, his way. Why couldn't he just leave us alone.

As I had gotten lost in my thoughts, Bella had finished getting Renesmee ready and had brought her back into the living room, where she quickly climbed onto my lap, next to her brother.

An hour later our house was filled with people here to celebrate Anthony's day, and I was right that Renesmee and EJ had gotten almost the same amount as presents as their brother.

Everyone was here, all of our family, the Denali coven, Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil even Angela and Ben, who now had a little girl, of their own. They'd called her Amy. Bella had always stayed in touch with Angela; she was the only person who had actually been a friend to her in high school. We just had to use things like makeup and wear older clothes, and have our hair differently to look as though we had grown older.

It was nice to see everyone together again, the children hadn't seen their grandparents in a while, and Bella hadn't seen her parents, so it was nice they were able to make it.

We wondered if it was going to be awkward with Charlie and Renee, now that he'd gotten married to Sue, as it was when Charlie first met Phil, but Renee was happy for him, and greeted him like they were old friends. Bella couldn't have been happier. It made the children confused when we had to explain why they had four grandparents from their mothers side.

'Daddy, daddy!' I felt a pulling at my pant leg and looked down to see Renesmee looking up at me

"Cake time daddy! Cake time" she squealed, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the table where Anthony was sat.

Everyone started singing when Bella bought the cake out, and the smile on Anthony's face made me feel so so happy. Suddenly I couldn't wait till' the twins birthday, just so I could see this smile on their face

"Make a wish baby!" Bella said after the singing had stopped.

'I no need wish. I have you' He told us.

I smiled even bigger as he blew out the four candles.

BPOV.

"Never in a million years would I have thought we'd be cleaning up a four year olds birthday party, let alone my own four year old" Edward said to me, after everyone had left and the kids were asleep.

"I know what you mean" I said, throwing away a paper cup "I never really pictured myself a mother, and when I met you I hardly thought of it, to be here now with three children, I find it hard to get my head around sometimes"

"It's all because of you, you know that right?" He asked me

I looked up at him

"If I had never met you, I wouldn't have the most wonderful wife, and the most wonderful children. Bella, you gave my life purpose and meaning, and I know it took us a lot to get here, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I love you so much, sweetheart, you and those children really are everything to me. Being able to start everyday and know I have you, and despite knowing Renesmee's going to want a tea party and play horsey and I have to go and get dirty playing outside with the boys, it doesn't bother me, I'd do that every day if I knew I was coming home to them and you'

'It's a good job my blood smells so good then' I told him, my voice cracking. I felt tears in my eyes that I knew would never fall.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. To hear him voice just how much I meant to him, to hear how much wonderful change I'd brought to his life. It made me feel so so happy.

All of his brothers and sisters, and even Carlisle and Esme repeatedly told me the difference I'd made, but I'd never really understood, not really, not until now.

He dropped the rubbish bag he was holding and came over to me, and pulled me into a hug. We stood there holding each other for a few minutes before he pulled away and looked at me.

'I love you all so much Bella, you, Anthony, Edward and Renesmee' he told me, kissing my lips quickly

'I love you all too Edward, and I'll love you all forever' I told him back, before bringing my lips back to his.

_A/N_ – _I hoped you all liked it! It's not brilliant, but like I said I'm at school and Amy is trying to sneak read what I've written, so I'm trying to hide my screen from her.1  
I hope this was okay, and even though I'm sad this story is over, It'll be nice focusing on my other two..speaking of which could you go and check em' out? (:  
I love you guys so much! You're just amazing!  
Constructive Criticism Welcome  
-Lauren (:_


End file.
